


Czarna Historia

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amnesia, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Canon, Translation, after the war, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: Żadnych sów, więcej niż trochę magii i dość dużo książek. Po wojnie, Snape wraca do Howartu.





	Czarna Historia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483526) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



> Jest to przewspaniały tekst, który porwał mnie już dawno temu i za zgodą wspaniałej Jay Tryfanstone wzięłam się za tłumaczenie. Które zajęło mi zdecydowanie zbyt długo, tekst powinien był pojawić się tutaj już dawno, ale nareszcie postawiłam ostatnią kropkę. Nie jest łatwy, nie jest taki jak inne, ale hipnotyzuje i wciąga.

_A choć wszystkie mapy ciała i krwi_  
Zawieszono na drzwiach  
To jeszcze nikt nam nie powiedział  
Po co jest Ulica Boogie 

_Leonard Cohen, Boogie Street_

 

Snape wraca do Hogwartu po wojnie.

 _Trzy_ lata po wojnie. Nie ma różdżki. Jego ubrania są poszarpane. Jest na wpół przytomny, wyniszczony, przerażony. Ledwie pamięta własne imię, a już na pewno nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, jakim cudem dotarł aż do tego miejsca, przedzierając się na kolanach przez magiczne osłony. 

Później, przypomni sobie tylko urywane fragmenty wspomnień: kradzież jabłek i suchą ziemię pod palcami, pochylanie się pod prysznicem, drżenie, leżenie na pryczy, błysk zielonego światła. 

W tej chwili z trudem przypomina sobie, że była wojna. Jest tylko ta konieczność, potrzeba, by tutaj być. Właśnie to utrzymuje go przy życiu dzień po dniu. 

Gdyby magiczne osłony go nie przepuściły, prawdopodobnie by umarł. A raczej umarłaby kupa długich, białych kości i poszarpanego, czarnego materiału, o której ledwo można by powiedzieć, że kiedyś była żywym człowiekiem. 

Snape klęka. 

Upada. 

Odchyla głowę, wystawiając ją na deszcz i otwiera usta. Deszcz smakuje popiołem, jak wszystko inne. Nawet już nie pamięta, dlaczego musi czekać. Chce wstać, ale nie ma na to siły. Czołga się. Wilgoć i zimno bijące od trawy przenikają przez jego łachmany. Ciągnie za sobą szaty, którymi jest owinięty. Myślami ucieka w najgłębsze zakątki swojego umysłu, który tak naprawdę nie jest obecny, znajdując się w jakimś innym miejscu. Sam jest jedynie biernym obserwatorem własnej tułaczki. Poobijana wywłoka niegdyś uważana za człowieka, tylko pełznie naprzód. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie była w pełni człowiekiem. 

Severus ma wrażenie, jakby i tak odrzucał to wszystko od siebie, ostatnie ochłapy własnego ja. Swoją dumę. Pychę. Ogrom swojej złości. Poza tą drogą do pokonania, nie zostało mu już nic. 

Nie ma już siły. Coraz trudniej mu się poruszać, kiedy jego dłonie grzęzną w błocie i rozrywa palcami źdźbła trawy. Kiedyś był dumny ze swoich dłoni, ale te czasy minęły bezpowrotnie. Nogi wydają się nie być dłużej częścią jego ciała, ale oderwanymi i niewygodnymi dodatkami. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy to rzeczywiście wciąż jest jego ciało, chociaż nie robi to wielkiej różnicy; nigdy nie było z niego zbyt wiele pożytku. Nie wie, w jakim kierunku się porusza, ale jest ciepło. To jedyne, co wie. Z miejsca przed nim bije ciepło. Powoli się do niego skrada, delikatnie przyciągające; ukryte ciepło. Moc. Ciągnie go do mocy. Czołga się do niej.

~*~ 

Trzecia.

Harry budzi się. 

Leży w ciemności, mrugając na ciemną pustkę, w której miejscu za dnia znajdują się krokwie dachu chatki Hagrida; teraz on tu mieszka. Takie przebudzenie nie jest dla niego czymś niezwykłym. Nie sypia zbyt dobrze. Po tym, jak za dnia ogranicza swoją magię, ta wyrywa się nocami, zwłaszcza, gdy Harry jest zmęczony; rozbija kubki w pokoju, zrzuca koce z łóżka, a nawet przywołuje deszcz. W snach magia wzywa go obrzydliwymi obrazami, w których zamieszcza szokującą wizję przyszłości. Zakuty w kajdany, klęczący przed nim Dumbledore. Harry gwałci Syriusza; gwałci Syriusza, podczas gdy Remus patrzy i śmieje się. Unosi ręce i ludzie umierają. 

Czasami widzi inną przyszłość. Mieszka w chatce z kobietą. Mają córkę. Harry chce powiedzieć: _Nie potrafisz dostrzec ciemności zakradającej się między drzwiami a progiem_? Nie potrafi. Siada przy kraciastym obrusie i je szarlotkę, która smakuje jak pył i popiół. 

Śni, że uczy w Hogwarcie, choć nawet nie wie czego. Wchodzi do klasy i twarze dzieciaków zwracają się w jego kierunku z nadzieją, jakby był jakimś bohaterem. 

― Dlaczego mnie nie widzicie? ― domaga się odpowiedzi. ― Spójrzcie na mnie, jestem wyniszczony. Nie dam wam tego, czego szukacie, nie proście mnie o to. 

Czasami czuje, jakby był daleko, czołgając się poprzez spalone ruiny, potykając się o tłuczone szkło. Tym razem właśnie ten sen go obudził, pozostawiając go z płytkim oddechem i oczami wpatrzonymi w pustkę. Zrezygnowany i przestraszony, zaczyna zastanawiać się nad wszystkim, co do tej pory zrobiła jego magia. Przemieniła jabłoń w jakiś niespotykany kwiat, testrala w zorzę polarną, ale najgorszy był pożar w zamku. Przez to powróciły wspomnienia i na nowo otworzyły się rany; stworzył swoją własną historię wydarzeń. Od tej pory nie istnieje już w żadnej z książek. Pogrążony w żalu i złości wymazał z pamięci wojnę. Wymazał również to, kim jest w oczach całego czarodziejskiego świata i co zrobił. . W oczach innych czarodziei jest niemal pozbawiony mocy, za co płaci nocami w snach, którymi nie może się z nikim podzielić. 

Czasami jednak nic nie pomaga i jego magia wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Dziś w nocy będzie musiał wstać i rozejrzeć się, czy nie wyczyniła żadnych szkód. Jednak nawet z tego miejsca może poczuć, że magiczne osłony otaczające cały teren Hogwartu są zaburzone; drażnią jego magię. 

 

Drżąc, Harry zwleka się z łóżka, a dokładniej łóżka Hagrida, które znajduje się trzy stopy nad ziemią i jest długie na kolejne osiem; nigdy jakoś nie uznał za stosowne tego zmienić. Ubiera się, zaciskając palce na materiale. Pada; słyszy jak krople uderzają o dach, szybko i mocno. Będzie potrzebował płaszcza Hagrida. Nadchodzi jesień. 

Harry robi cztery kroki w kierunku tylnych drzwi i przystaje. To nie jego własna magia pobudza osłony, nie tym razem. Coś jest na zewnątrz.

~*~ 

Dociera do momentu, kiedy nie może się już dłużej czołgać. Coś nieoczekiwanie staje mu na drodze i upada z cichym jękiem. Jego droga kończy się boleśnie, gdy czoło, a później także dłonie, przesuwają się po czymś, co się nie porusza, nie może przeczołgać się nad nim, ani wokół. Nie jest zimne jak kamień: jest drewniane, ale równie niezniszczalne.

Pojawia się słowo.

Śmieje się. Nie słyszał swojego głosu od tygodni. Jest skrzekliwy i ochrypły. Brzmi jak szaleniec, ale to naprawdę nie jest zaskakujące i ledwie dodaje sytuacji bardziej radosnego wydźwięku. Po drugiej stronie drzwi czuje ciepło. Ale nie może go dosięgnąć. Całe życie było dla niego tak właściwie jednym wielkim wygnaniem; to tylko kolejne ograniczenie u kresu jego życia.

A potem słyszy dźwięk.

~*~ 

Kiedyś był odważny. Co prawda nie ma kominka podłączonego do sieci Fiuu, to mógłby wziąć płaszcz i pójść po kogoś do szkoły. Może po dyrektorkę, chociaż ta zapewne już wyszła z zamku, zaalarmowana zachwianymi osłonami. Albo po Binnsa, który wciąż patrzy na niego z zakłopotaniem, jak gdyby wiedział, że powinien pamiętać coś jeszcze, chociaż Harry wie, że zaklęcie zapomnienia jest niczym opaska na oczy. Jednak na wskutek upływu czasu, czy ciągłego nadwyrężenia, w końcu mogło przestać działać.  
Ten jeden raz jednak nie jest tchórzem. Otwiera drzwi.

~*~ 

Tym, co czuje Snape, a nie może zobaczyć, straciwszy wzrok około północy, jest ciepło. Rozkwitające ciepło na jego skórze, niczym płomień paleniska; cieplejsze, płonące, piekące, gorące niczym oddech smoka, ostrzejsze od letnich burz. Moc. Nie sądził, by mógł się poruszyć, ale tak było; wolał zmierzyć się z podpaleniem, niż lodem. Och tak. Miał zamiar spłonąć w ogniu piekielnym. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął czegoś, może ubrania. Zacisnął na tym palce i podciągnął się na kolana.

~*~ 

Tym, co widzi Harry, otwierając drzwi, jest człowiek. Wyniszczony, poparzony człowiek w szatach zwisających z niego strzępami i poranionym ciałem pokrytym pęcherzami. Jego włosy są wilgotne i opadają mu kurtyną na twarz. Ma ubrudzone błotem dłonie i połamane paznokcie. Ledwo można rozpoznać w nim człowieka. Harry’emu wydaje się, że ta kreatura jest martwa, dopóki się nie porusza. To coś podciąga się na kolana; sunie głową w powietrzu niczym ślepy wąż. Wyciąga dłoń i dotyka płaszcza Harry’ego.

~*~ 

Niczym dotknięcie słońca. Snape uśmiecha się. Z całą pewnością nareszcie przybyła śmierć, by zabrać swojego sługę do domu. Odda jej wszystko, co mu pozostało, chociaż nie jest tego wiele: chłód deszczu na jego twarzy, przewlekły ból pękniętych żeber, który nie ustaje, nawet gdy inne blakną, resztki jego mocy. Wyrzeknie się siebie, tak jak zrobił to już dwukrotnie w przeszłości. Opada w ciemność.

Jest ciepło. Nie oczekiwał, że będzie ciepło.

~*~ 

Dłonie wczepiają się w szary Harry’ego, jakby ubranie było ostatnią szansą na wybaczenie. Chwilę później mężczyzna traci przytomność i chłopak opada na kolana. Wyciąga rękę. Ciało, którego dotyka, jest zimne, zmarznięte, a skóra naciągnięta tak mocno na kości, że Harry jest zaskoczony, że wciąż na nie pasuje. Ma wrażenie, jakby dotykał nieboszczyka. Jednak ten człowiek wciąż żyje, Harry to wie.

Ta poobijana pozostałość po wojnie, bo jest niemal pewien, że jej stan to efekt wojny, ta żałosna, pusta istota żyje. Czuje, jak przyzywa magię Harry’ego, bezinteresownie oferując swoją własną, zupełnie, jakby jedynym jej pragnieniem było ogrzanie się przy płomieniu jego magii. 

To coś jest… Nie boi się. Nie ma w tym już strachu.

Harry patrzy na swoje dłonie. Dotyka skóry kogoś innego, co jest dziwne. Po chwili przenosi wzrok na te drugie dłonie, dłonie, które nawet po tym, jak ich właściciel zemdlał, trzymają w kurczowym uścisku jego szaty. Są smukłe i eleganckie; długie palce o ładnym kształcie, chociaż każda kostka wyróżnia się niczym łączenie łańcucha. Po chwili dociera do niego, że ma wilgotne ręce. Pada. Jest ciemno, zimno i, jeśli nie weźmie tego mężczyzny ― a przynajmniej myśli, że to mężczyzna ― do środka, ten prawdopodobnie umrze, a tego Harry nie chce. Nawet, jeśli lepiej wychodzi mu zabijanie ludzi, niż ich ratowanie. Wstaje i, przytrzymując sobie drzwi stopą, wsuwa dłonie pod pachy mężczyzny i wciąga go do środka. Niczym poczucie winy, ciało pozostawia za sobą smugę błota i liści.

Harry wciąga go do dużego pokoju i kładzie przy kominku. Odruchowo wznieca płomień, który bucha jasnym światłem. Zdejmuje ubranie z niewładnego ciała i zaczyna zmywać z niego brud; wiadro pojawiło się przy jego lewym łokciu i chociaż gąbka jest cała obłocona, kiedy odsuwa ją od skóry mężczyzny, woda pozostaje czysta. 

W pewnej chwili rozpoznaje ciało pod swoimi dłońmi i magię, którą wchłonął i nasiąknął nią niczym gąbka. Dociera do niego, że to jest Snape. 

Powoli uświadamia to sobie; ta wiedza stopniowo wpełza do jego świadomości, zaczynając od żołądka, przez kości, mięśnie, aż do jego palców. Waha się i przerywa wykonywaną do tej pory czynność. Siada na piętach. Snape wygląda jak człowiek, który przeszedł piekło. Mógłby teraz go zostawić i pozwolić mu umrzeć. Nie zajęłoby to wiele czasu. Mężczyzna znajduje się na pograniczu, jest zagubiony. Mimo wszystko to nie jest droga, którą Harry chce obrać. Kiedy zabije Snape’a, a zamierza to zrobić, chce dokonać tego różdżką z ogniem i palącymi słowami. Uczyni to wszystko sprawiedliwym, w walce z równymi szansami, którą wygra jak przystało na bohatera. To niesprawiedliwe. Wie, że Snape by go za to wyśmiał. _Boisz się stanąć przede mną twarzą w twarz, Potter? Jesteś zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by stanąć ze mną do walki?_

A jednak Snape oddał mu swoją resztkę magii, jakby to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Teraz ma ją Harry, zupełnie, jakby były profesor szukał u niego ochrony. 

_Ty skurwielu_ , myśli Harry. _Ty draniu. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę_ , irytuje się i zamiast po gąbkę, sięga do żeber Snape’a. Pod palcami czuje słabo bijące serce. Coraz słabiej. 

_Nie waż się umrzeć_ , myśli, _nie waż się._

Czuje, jak jego własna magia owija się wokół serca mężczyzny, dopasowując się do niego z taką ostrożnością, jakby podsycała żar tlenem.

 _Żyj_ , myśli Harry. _Żyj, ty gnojku._

Nie wie, ile czasu mu to zabiera. Klęczy na podłodze, ledwo będąc świadomym własnego ciała, w przeciwieństwie do każdego oddechu, który bierze w rytm powolnych uderzeń drugiego serca. Ma wrażenie, że ich serca są jednością. Oddech, oddech, oddech. Leje się z niego pot. Oddech. To jest cięższe niż cokolwiek, co robił wcześniej. Musi utrzymywać idealny poziom mocy, zbyt mało i straci mężczyznę, zbyt dużo i przeciąży serce, które zacznie bić zbyt szybko, co także skończy się śmiercią. Na granicy kontroli posuwa się krok po kroku, jakby znajdował się na krawędzi. Nie poddaje się. Nie jest nawet pewien, które uderzenie serca jest jego. Rytm. 

― Pani dyrektor… Osłony… Nie! Przestań! ― W głosie Poppy pobrzmiewa pośpiech i niepokój, jakich nie słyszał u niej od trzech lat. 

Nie. 

― Harry. Przestań. Nie próbuj. Nie masz na to magii… Zabijesz się, ty głupi chłopaku. Przestań!

I tak już skończył. Siada na piętach, zmęczony jak nigdy i patrzy na Poppy, która sprawdza puls, odcień skóry i unosi powieki Snape’a… Oczy są wywrócone tak mocno, że widać jedynie wąską krawędź czarnej tęczówki; mężczyzna jest przerażająco ślepy. 

― Koce ― mówi pielęgniarka i dodaje: ― Masz butelkę gorącej wody? 

Harry wstaje niepewnie na nogi i sięga do łóżka. 

Poppy nawet nie zwraca uwagi na błoto, co znaczy, że musi być źle. Mimo to mówi:

― Harry, mógłbyś… ― Patrzy na niego i, marszcząc brwi, rozkłada koce przed kominkiem, po czym bardzo delikatnie przetacza na nie Snape’a. 

W oczach kobiety Harry jest tylko małą iskrą, która nie robi różnicy w obliczu całego ogniska. Chłopak cieszy się tylko, że pielęgniarka nie przybyła dziesięć minut wcześniej. 

― … jak to się stało? ― mówi do siebie Poppy. ― To jest… ten człowiek jest bliski… ― Dotyka dłońmi skóry nieprzytomnego, mierzy mu puls, po czym odkorkowuje butelki z balsamami i miksturami. Nie wpada nawet na to, by odsunąć włosy z oczu Snape’a.

Harry nastawia czajnik i robi im obojgu herbatę. Nie sądzi, by po tym, co zrobił dla drugiego mężczyzny, pozostało mu tyle magii, by był w stanie zagrzać choć kubek wody. 

Poppy wspomina coś o ciśnieniu krwi, układzie limfatycznym i ilość płytek we krwi. Trzymana przez nią różdżka wydaje z siebie szumiący dźwięk. Ale po raz pierwszy od wieków, Harry nie czuje cudzej magii, stłumionej, ale bezustannie wzywającej go, jakby był jej właścicielem. To dobre uczucie. Bycie oderwanym jest rodzajem uczucia, jakiego szukał od bardzo długiego czasu. Jest roztrzęsiony. Siedzi przy rancie łóżka i obserwuje pracę Poppy. Mija przynajmniej pół godziny, nim kobieta odsuwa się, kładąc dłoń na plecach i sięga po zimny już kubek herbaty.

― Dziękuję ― mówi. ― Nie widziałam czegoś takiego od… od… ― Marszczy brwi, ale Harry wie, że nie będzie w stanie przywołać szukanych wspomnień. Myśli o wojnie, ale nie będzie w stanie jej sobie przypomnieć. 

Zamiast tego, z zaskoczeniem przygląda się trzymanemu kubkowi. Wskazuje go czubkiem różdżki ― pojawia się para. Herbata Harry’ego jest równie zimna, ale nie ogrzeje jej, nie tutaj. Mimo to wciąż ją trzyma w dłoniach.

― Nie ― mówi. Gdy już to robi, myśli o tym, że nie powinien był.. _Dla Poppy Snape już nie istnieje, nigdy nie istniał, odszedł razem z wojną._ ― Wiesz, kto to jest?

Jednak jego pamięć o Snapie wciąż jest tak żywa, że obawia się, iż Poppy mogłaby coś dostrzec. Może jest w stanie to zrobić. Poppy podnosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, po czym znowu patrzy na kubek. Jej twarz tężeje, po czym blednie. Wypuszcza kubek. Rozbija się. Wstaje. Cofa się. Jej dłonie są zaciśnięte na różdżce. 

― Święta Matko, Matko Boża ― mówi i to musi być jakaś pozostałość z jej dzieciństwa jeszcze sprzed czasów, nim wkroczyła w świat czarodziejów, A potem dodaje: ― Severus. 

Poppy oczywiście nazywa go po imieniu, chociaż dla Harry’ego mężczyzna jest Snape’em, niemiłym i uszczypliwym człowiekiem, i już zawsze tak pozostanie. Nie komentuje. Kobieta i tak nie przypomni sobie śmierci Dumbledore’a. Harry bierze łyk zimnej herbaty. 

― To jego musiały przepuścić bariery ― stwierdza powoli Poppy. ― Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Myślałam...

Harry’emu ciężko w to uwierzyć. Nie powinno być tutaj Snape’a. Nikt nie powinien go pamiętać. Powinien był umrzeć już dwukrotnie: raz z powodu zapomnienia i drugi za sprawą Voldemorta. Harry powinien być jedynym czarodziejem, który zna jego imię i pamięta listę jego zbrodni. Ostatni żyjący Śmierciożerca, Severus Snape. A teraz magiczne bariery przepuściły go i Poppy również go pamięta. 

Możliwe, że zaklęcie zapomnienia nie jest tak silne, jak myślał. Może przez to, że Harry rozpoznał Snape’a, pielęgniarka również mogła to zrobić. Chłopak z całych sił stara się zablokować pamięć o zbrodniach mężczyzny. O swoich zbrodniach. 

― Muszę powiadomić dyrektorkę ― mówi Poppy. ― Muszę… Może tu zostać?

― Nie sądzę, by miał nagle się ocknąć i kogoś zamordować ― odpowiada. Jest już zmęczony i nie przejmuje się tym, jak to brzmi. A jeśli ma dojść do jakiegoś morderstwa, to raczej z jego strony. . Nie, to nie bandziorstwo, a egzekucja. Sprawiedliwość. Przez chwilę jednak myśli o tym inaczej, jak o zemście. To okropne uczucie, dziecinne. Poppy posyła mu wyjątkowo dziwne spojrzenie, ale mówi: 

― Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że bariery go przepuściły. ― Potrząsa głową ― Przecież... Gdzie trzymasz swój proszek Fiuu, Harry? 

― Nie korzystam z sieci Fiuu. 

― Och. Oczywiście, że nie. Cóż, w takim razie wrócę za mniej więcej piętnaście minut. Ty po prostu tu zostań. Upewnisz się, że jest mu dobrze? 

― Tak ― mówi Harry i patrzy, jak pielęgniarka wychodzi. Jest zmęczony, zimno mu i sam nie czuje się komfortowo. Dzieli mały pokój z zabójcą Dumbledore’a. 

Nagle Harry jest ciekaw, czy Snape nosi na sobie jakieś znaki przeszłości. Czy widać jego zbrodnie na tej aroganckiej twarzy o ostrych rysach? Da się na niej dostrzec ślady złości, czy żalu? Harry odkłada swój kubek i klęka obok mężczyzny. Odsuwa włosy z jego twarzy, przeczesując je, chociaż przyklejają się do jego palców; wilgotne i gładkie. 

Dobrze pamięta go z tych wszystkich razów, kiedy w klasie eliksirów toczyli swoje małe bitwy. Brak pożywienia sprawił, że uwidoczniły się kości mężczyzny. Widzi jednak podobieństwo w jego ostrym nosie, wydatnych kościach policzkowych, zarysie szczęki i ciemnych oczach. Nawet teraz wygląda dziko i niebezpiecznie. Może nawet bardziej, bo stary Snape, profesor Snape, według Harry’ego zawsze wydawał się trzymać swoją złość na smyczy. Ten Snape wygląda, jakby już dawno z tego zrezygnował, a po przebudzeniu chciałby gryźć, drapać i wyć, jak każde inne złapane w pułapkę zwierzę. 

_Gdzie on był przez ten cały czas?_ , zastanawia się Harry, myśląc o potłuczonym szkle i kimś, kto się czołgał. Następną jego myślą jest: _Cóż, teraz jest tutaj._

Cóż, teraz jest tutaj. Co jest dziwne. Ciekawe. Czy to mogło być… Ale Snape jest nieprzytomny, Voldemort martwy, a Dumbledore umarł jeszcze przed nim. Nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby wślizgnąć się do umysłu Harry’ego, niczym nocny złodziej.

Sięga do lewego przedramienia Snape’a tylko po to, by sprawdzić. Nagle do niego dociera, że jest idiotą. Przecież mężczyzna będzie pamiętał to wszystko. Szybko, chcąc zdążyć, nim Poppy wróci razem z dyrektorką, Harry przywołuje do siebie całą swoją magię i chociaż nie ma jej wiele, wystarczy, by upewnić się, że Snape zapomni wojnę i zacznie…

~*~ 

Jest mu ciepło. Niezwykle go to zaskakuje, zwłaszcza, iż nie podejrzewał, by miał jeszcze kiedykolwiek coś poczuć. Ciepło. Zapomniał już, jak to jest. Może to wrota do piekieł. Może to na moment, na chwilę, nim ktoś powie: _wstań, Snape. Odpowiedz za swoje zbrodnie._ Nie myślał o Hogwarcie, spożywając swój ostatni posiłek.

Ale ciepło to dobre uczucie. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś przykrył go kocem. Delikatnym i otulającym. 

Jest Snape’em. Nikt nie okrywa go kocami. Snape jest zimny, uszczypliwy i promieniuje wściekłością, jest brudny od złości, zabarwiony niepewnością i rozpada się przez pogardę. Jest świadom siebie i wściekły, bo wydawało mu się, że pozostawił to za sobą, ten uszkodzony, zły wrak człowieka z jego wszystkimi obietnicami i zobowiązaniami; myślał, że wszystko spłonęło. Ale nie. Wciąż jest sobą. Jest świadom… Ale nie wszystko należy do niego. Coś okrywa jego myśli, osacza je. Delikatne i miękkie, nakłaniające i przekonujące. _Nie ma wojny_ , mówi. _Nie ma wojny, już odeszła._ Zabiera ból. _Dam ci spokój_ , mówi. 

Snape nie zasłużył na spokój, a nikt nigdy nie dał mu czegoś za darmo. Jest sobą. Nie jest łagodnym człowiekiem. Wojna miała miejsce. Klęczał przed Voldemortem, kłamał dla niego, zabił dla niego. W końcu został zabójcą Dumbledore’a. Zasłużył na zniewagi, a nie wybaczenie. Zawsze tak było. Długo oczekiwany komfort jest kłamstwem oferowanym przez silniejszych, którym nie ufa. 

Dlatego trzyma się ochłapów swojej wiedzy i dumy.

~*~

Nie potrafi tego zrobić. Nawet nieprzytomny, Snape walczy jak mężczyzna, który wszystko stracił. Harry nie potrafi znaleźć w umyśle Snape’a niczego znajomego, ani zaszczepić w nim chęci akceptacji odpoczynku. Po raz pierwszy nie udaje mu się zrobić tego, co chce. Na zewnątrz rozlega się dźwięk kroków, po czym drzwi się otwierają, a on nie może być widziany, jak posługuje się magią. Dlatego zwalnia czar i opiera na piętach.

― Harry ― mówi dyrektorka. ― Harry, wszystko z tobą dobrze? I…. ― Wchodzi do chaty, powoli, pięć kroków od drzwi. ― Na Merlina ― mówi. 

Twarz Snape’a, z odgarniętymi włosami, jest łatwa do rozpoznania. 

― Na Merlina ― powtarza i… ― Severus. 

― Jest strasznie ranny ― mówi Poppy, stojąc za nią. ― Zagłodzony i odwodniony. Ma pęknięte żebro niebezpiecznie blisko płuc. Przypuszczam też, że ma ich zapalenie. A jego stopy… Minerwo, jego stopy…

― Severus. 

― Powinniśmy zabrać go do skrzydła szpitalnego. 

Minerwa McGonagall zbliża się bardzo powoli. Jej oczy, za ciężkimi oprawkami okrągłych okularów, są doskonale widoczne, i Harry’emu nie umyka moment, gdy źrenica się wydłuża, jak w chwilach stresu, ostrzegając, że kobieta powraca do bardziej znajomej postaci.

― Severus.

Klęka obok Harry’ego i wyciąga dłoń. Młodzieniec zaskakuje sam siebie, ponieważ ma ochotę ją odtrącić. Snape jest jego. Harry go znalazł. Należy do Harry’ego. Ostatni pojedynek na śmierć i życie rozegra się między nimi i nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby im w tym przeszkodzić, 

― Minerwo? 

― Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że znowu go zobaczę ― mówi tak cicho, że jedynie on ją słyszy. Brzmi to niemal czule. 

Po czym dyrektorka wstaje. 

― Możemy wyniesć go na zewnątrz ― stwierdza. ― Harry złapiesz go z jednej strony, a ja z drugiej? Poppy, otworzysz nam drzwi? ― Wraca do roli głowy szkoły, podejmując szybkie decyzje. ― Dokładnie, pchnij drzwi… bardzo dobrze, _leviosa_!

Ciało unosi się na dwie stopy, przechyla, po czym stabilizuje. Jedna z rąk Snape’a opada i zwisa luźno; połamana, jak krucze ścierwo na ogrodzeniu leśniczówki. 

― Chodźmy ― mówi McGonagall i wychodzi. Posłanie, na którym leży Mistrz Eliksirów unosi się, podczas gdy Harry z Poppy idą krok za nimi.

Poppy jest zmęczona. Harry powinien zaoferować jej ramię, ale od czasu wojny naprawdę nie lubi dotykać innych ludzi. Zwłaszcza, że skóra Ginny pod jego palcami była delikatniejsza, niż jakakolwiek inna, której dotykał. Dziewczyna również umarła. 

McGonagall już wszystko zorganizowała. W drzwiach czekają na nich skrzaty domowe. Wszędzie jest jasno, a Harry’emu oferują kakao. Wewnątrz znajdują wielką plątaninę schodów, ludzi, światła, koców, załamywania rąk, płaczu i krzyków; jednym słowem, zbyt wiele hałasu. Snape jednak wciąż jest nieprzytomny. Stanowi jedyny nieruchomy obiekt. Nie przejmuje sie tym, co się dzieje. 

Harry podąża za tym śmiesznym pochodem, niczym pies za swoim panem, chociaż role są tak naprawdę odwrócone. Wydaje się, że godziny zajmuje krzątanina i zabranie Snape’a w końcu do łóżka. Poppy chce go wyczyścić a McGonagall, aby mężczyzna został ubrany. Skrzaty przynoszą gorącą wodę, piżamę, więcej poduszek, esencję z kwiatów arniki i olej eukaliptusowy. Harry ma wrażenie, że na ciało Snape’a składają się wyłącznie kości. Niemal niemożliwe jest stwierdzenie, jaki kolor ma jego skóra. Całego jego ciało pokrywają siniaki i opuchlizna. Jego stopy… jego stopy wyglądają, jakby przeszedł przez Doverbe bez chwili odpoczynku. Może tak było. Harry nigdy nie był pewien, gdzie rozegrała się ostatnia bitwa.

Jest zmęczony. Zwija się na jednym z łóżek, ale nie ma zamiaru iść spać. 

*

Budzi się później niż powinien, ale przed Poppy. Jeszcze nie nadszedł świt. Ktoś dał mu koc i zdjął buty. 

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia głowa Snape’a, jedyna nie przykryta część ciała, jest zwrócona w jego stronę. 

Ma otwarte usta, a czyste włosy rozrzucone na poduszce; czerń na bieli. Jest otoczony osłonami, ale nie takimi, przez które Harry nie mógłby się przedrzeć. Ponownie próbuje wyczyścić Snape’owi pamięć. 

Nie musi. 

Ale przydałoby się mieć towarzysza w piekle. 

A jeśli ktoś na to zasługuje, to właśnie Snape. 

Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, nim ktoś wróci. Zrobi to teraz, jeśli on…

Harry wychodzi z łóżka. Głowa Snape’a na poduszce lekko się przechyla. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami, oczy jego byłego profesora śledzą jego ruchy, niemal jakby mógł go zobaczyć, ale tak nie jest. Śpi. Harry podchodzi do rogu łóżka i patrzy na niego. Śpiący Snape nie wygląda jak potwór. Wygląda jak wiekowy, nieszczęśliwy mężczyzna. Po prostu człowiek. Jak Harry. Któremu wydaje się, że nigdy wcześniej nie byli tak blisko. Był pewien, że z bliska Snape jest brzydki; z otwartymi porami i popękanymi żyłkami, ale nie: jego skóra między siniakami, chociaż jest blada, to jednak gładka. 

Oczy Snape’a podążają za jego spojrzeniem. To prawie niepokojące. A kiedy się odzywa - kurwa! - Harry odsuwa się od łóżka, nim myśli nad tym, co robi, i znowu musi podejść i pochylić się, by usłyszeć głos Snape’a. Nic więcej niż cień dźwięku, nic, czego tak bardzo nienawidził. Ciche _Potter._

― Spodziewasz się, że wyznam swoje grzechy? ― pyta mężczyzna. 

Harry rozgląda się, ponieważ nie chce, by ktokolwiek więcej tu był; on jest jego. 

― Pieprz się ― syczy Snape. 

Harry śmieje się. Chociaż tak naprawdę to bardziej pełne niedowierzania parsknięcie. Przez chwilę, naprawdę krótki moment… czuje… nie sympatię, ale… szacunek. 

― Ty też się pieprz ― mówi pod nosem. ― Proszę pana.

Za późno. Drzwi się otwierają. Poppy. Dwa skrzaty, rosół, ręczniki, eliksiry. 

_Harry już wstałeś, mógłbyś…_

Nie należy tutaj. Musi znaleźć się na zewnątrz, gdzie rzeczy nie udzielają mu odpowiedzi. Snape może poczekać. Snape. Cała magia mężczyzny, chociaż ten jeszcze tego nie wie, należy do Harry’ego.

~*~

Harry nie wraca przez tydzień. Nie musi. Mimo usilnych starań McGonagall, by ograniczyć plotki do minimum, wszyscy w Hogwarcie o tym mówią. Nawet poza zamkiem, na boisku do quidditcha, które kosi, słyszy:

― Mistrz Eliksirów.

― Czarna Magia. 

― Profesor… ― I imię Snape’a. 

Szepty w najciemniejszych zakątkach, posłyszane plotki w ogrodzie różanym, zduszony chichot nad jeziorem. Nie ma nic przeciwko. Wszystkie zbrodnie Snape’a należą do niego. Tuli do siebie wiedzę o nich, triumfując, chociaż bezustannie, gdzieś tam jest poczucie winy.

― Obudził się. 

― Powiadają, że nie mówi. 

― Chciał rozmawiać z dyrektorką. Na osobności. 

― Płakała? Nie może. To dyrektorka. 

Harry przypomina sobie, że kiedyś już tak było. 

― Pomfrey poprosiła o wino. Na śniadanie!

― Skrzaty się go boją. 

― Sam się boję. To Ślizgon, czyż nie? 

― Nie, Puchon. 

― A nie Krukon? 

― Tata Anjuli mówi…

― Mój kuzyn powiedział…

― Jon powiedział, że widział kogoś w oknie.

― Ma sześć stóp wysokości. 

― Wygląda jak potwór!

― Nie, jest po części wilą. Albo wampirem. Może…

― Powstrzymał śmierć. Stanął naprzeciw smoka. Jest animagiem ― jaszczurką. Kotem. Wężem. 

Harry śmieje się. Dobrze sypia, nocami wspomina ciało Snape’a, rozłożone na dywanie przy jego kominku, i uczucie magii mężczyzny Snape’a, nad którą ledwo udało mu się zapanować we własnym umyśle. W snach zna smak głosu Snape’a i dotyk jego nagich myśli. Nie potrzebuje widzieć go, by wiedzieć, że jest przytomny. Żywy.

~*~

Po tygodniu wraca do skrzydła szpitalnego. Decyduje się na wieczorną wizytę, niedługo po kolacji. Tego popołudnia miał miejsce pojedynek Magicznych Gier między Slytherinem a Ravenclawem: klątw i tajemniczych manewrów. Zostało zapełnionych siedem łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym i przybyła przesyłka ze Świętego Mungo. Harry dla niepoznaki ma bukiet frezji w dłoni i liścik od uziemionego Krukona do poszkodowanego Puchona - nie jest głupi.

Snape jest przytomny. 

Harry stoi w drzwiach, mając przed sobą dwa puste łóżka. Były profesor dostał pokój dla siebie; Harry podejrzewa, że to za sprawą jadowitego języka mężczyzny, a może po prostu Poppy chciała być miła. Może tak naprawdę wyświadczyła tym przysługę uczniom, a nie Snape’owi. 

Mężczyzna siedzi na łóżku i robi coś z dłońmi. Taca unosi mu się sześć cali nad kolanami, a na niej stoją małe, kolorowe fiolki, miarka i pióro. Kiedy Harry patrzy, Snape wypisuje jedną z etykietek i przykleja do buteleczki. Nie patrzy na niego. 

Harry doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego stanu. Nie jest czysty - jeszcze się nie kąpał. Ma pogniecione, lepkie od potu ubrania, a szata nosi ślady trawy. Włosy prawdopodobnie sterczą mu na głowie we wszystkie strony. Przez chwilę - _jak dziwnie!_ \- Harry’emu wydaje się, że się boi. Ale nie może. 

Idzie w jego kierunku, trzymając kwiaty. Snape nie podnosi wzroku. Harry jest zły. Nie siada. Nie kładzie kwiatów na stole, nie mówi _cześć_ , ani _dobry wieczór_ , ani _jak się czujesz_. Po prostu czeka. 

Snape jest zajęty butelkowaniem eliksirów, które są niedbale porozrzucane po tacy. Ma szyny na dwóch palcach a jego kciuk trzeszczy, gdy nim porusza; kość trze o kość. Przez jego prawą dłoń biegnie okropna blizna. To ręka, którą trzyma różdżkę. Ale każda dokładnie odmierzona ilość eliksiru - Harry nie wie jakiego - jest mierzona szerokością pióra. 

_Może powinienem w końcu coś powiedzieć_ , myśli. 

― Słyszałem to. 

― Nie mogłeś. 

― Właśnie, że tak. ― Snape spogląda na niego. 

Harry zapomniał, jak czarne są jego oczy. Nigdy nie widział innego człowieka, który miałby oczy w takim kolorze. Może Snape nie jest…

― To również. 

― Jakim cudem? Przecież nałożyłem cz… ― Przypomina sobie, jak ktoś powiedział mu, że pewnego dnia głupota go zabije. Ktoś, kogo nienawidził. 

― Myślę, że to Quirrell. A raczej jego tymczasowy najemca. Na twoim pierwszym roku. Widziałem wspomnienia Dumbledore’a z tamtej rozmowy. 

Wbrew sobie Harry wzdycha. Od trzech lat nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek używał imienia Dumbeldore’a. Ukrył je, w czarze zapomnienia, stworzył mit człowieka, który żył dawno temu, daleko stąd.Podłożył go w zamian za kogoś, kto dał Harry’emu rodzinę, po czym znowu ją odebrał. 

― Wciąż jesteś zły. 

Nie odpowiada. Chociaż to nie legilimencja, nawet nie magia, może poczuć świadomość Snape’a, zimną i kłującą jego własny umysł, niemal jakby mogli porozumiewać się bez słów. Jakby byli spokrewnieni, jakby magia Snape’a związała ich ze sobą. Blokuje go. Udaje mu się, chociaż wymaga to więcej mocy, niż powinien używać w szkole. Mija dużo czasu, nim Snape przestaje próbować. W przyszłości powinien być bardziej ostrożny.

― Uważasz, że przeszłość należy wyłącznie do ciebie? 

― Nie ― odpowiada Harry. 

― Więc dlaczego? 

― Ponieważ mogę ― mówi. ― Ponieważ chciałem. 

Snape milknie. 

Butelkuje mikstury. Szkło uderza o szkoło. 

Harry czuje, jakby był osądzany. Zapomniał, jak to było, czekać na słowa Snape’a. 

― Nie masz nic innego do roboty, Potter? ― Próbuje go zbyć. 

― Nie ― odpowiada mu były Gryfon. Siada. Dba o to, by siadając, zająć całe krzesło; wyciąga przed siebie nogi i układa łokcie na podparciu. Chciałby skulić się, jak dziecko zamknięte w szafie, ale nie tym razem, nie przy Snapie. 

Mistrz Eliksirów dalej butelkuje mikstury. Harry patrzy na niego. Jak łatwo jest się czemuś takiemu przeglądać, monotoniczna czynność: raz, dwa, trzy i etykieta. Mógłby tak zostać cały wieczór, ma czas. 

Dopóki Snape nie mówi: 

― Nie utrzyma się długo. Twój czar. 

Harry wzrusza ramionami. 

Po jakimś czasie wstaje i odchodzi. Przez całą drogę do chaty, czuje zapach frezji.

~*~

Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Snape dopełzł do drzwi Harry’ego, mężczyzna wraca do lochów. Zabiera mu to większość popołudnia. Idzie. To dość długi proces, i Harry słyszy o nim na dwie godziny po tym, gdy miał miejsce. Właśnie rozdziela łodygi rabarbaru i malin przed zimą.

Harry myśli o spodzie stóp Snape’a; nie tylko o jego pęcherzach, również o rozcięciach, strupach i sączącej się ropie. O tym, że są sczerniałe. I o głosie Poppy, gdy ta mówi: _Severus_.

Ucina szczypiorek, wyrastający z cebul i przechodzi do grządki szparagów. Używa notatek babci Neville’a - nic mu jeszcze nie umarło, ale prędzej czy później oczekuje strat. Kiedy kończy, jest już wieczór. Nim myje ostatnie narzędzie pracy, robi się noc. 

I chociaż przez ostatnie trzy lata, po skończonej pracy wracał do swojej chaty, tym razem skierował się do ciemnego na tle nieba, masywnego gmachu zamku. 

Po śmierci Voldemorta, po tym jak wrócił do Hogwartu i zliczył wszystkich poległych, zszedł do komnat Snape’a. Było to jeszcze, nim sięgnął po swoją magię i uwolnił ją, będąc niezwyciężonym, nie do pokonania. Szalonym. 

Przełamał bariery Snape ruchem różdżki, a bariera po barierze kurczyły się niczym pajęczyny w ogniu. Komnaty wyglądały tak, jak widział je oczami wyobraźni i niemal niemożliwe było uwierzenie, że nie wdział ich wcześniej. Pamiętał, jak przystanął w przejściu, nim znów sięgnął po różdżkę.

Książka po książce, regał po regale, pergaminy, zwoje, zdjęcia, czasopisma, meble, biurko, obite skórą krzesła, świeczniki, pochodnię, wytarty dywan - zniszczył je. Drewno połamał na podpałkę. Pozrzucał książki i porozrywał kartki. Whisky, mikstury, kałamarze, wszystkie porozbijał na podłodze, by wsiąkły we wzory na dywanie przed kominkiem. Dokonał tego wszystkiego różdżką, którą zabił pana Snape’a. 

Pożałował tego później. Powinien był szukać dowodów zdrady Snape’a, jego nienawiści, złośliwości. Ale wtedy, kiedy Harry przyjrzał się całkowitej zagładzie, którą uczynił, wszystkiemu, co wiedział o życiu Snape’a, był zadowolony. Nigdy nie wrócił. Nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek to zrobił. 

Nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie nadawał się do lochów. Harry podejrzewał, że mógł zostać umieszczony w jednej z wież, ale nigdy nie wydawało mu się koniecznym, by się tego dowiedzieć.

Harry zna drogę do pokojów Snape’a, jakby chodził tędy całe swoje życie. Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy zbliża się do drzwi i znajduje je uchylone, chociaż ostatnim razem, kiedy tutaj był, ochronne zaklęcia były potężniejsze, niż jakiekolwiek inne, które spotkał. Nawet silniejsze od tych Dumbledore’a; a teraz komnaty Snape’a nie są obłożone niczym.

Staje w drzwiach i zagląda do środka. 

Nic się nie zmieniło. Pochodnie płoną na ścianach, jak wcześniej. Regały są oderwane od ścian. Połamane krzesła w kominku. Na czarnej podłodze widać smugi jakiejś błyszczącej mikstury, która nie wyschła. Pergaminy unoszą się w bałaganie, niczym podarte, zadrukowane liście, strzępy pomysłów, rozproszone i porzucone. Harry wątpi, by była tu chociaż jedna cała książka.

W centrum pokoju znajduje się Snape. Klęczy. Ubrany. Ktoś znalazł dla niego jakąś czarną szatę. Nie jego własną; ta zwisa mu z ramion, jest zbyt luźna, a rękawy za długie. Pochyla głowę. Jego włosy wydają się mieć barwę krwi w tych gęstych ciemnościach.

W jednej ręce trzyma resztki zadrukowanej, pojedynczej strony, w drugiej skórzaną okładkę. Nawet z miejsca, w którym stoi, Harry widzie, że do siebie nie pasują.

Snape nie robi nic. Tylko patrzy.

Nawet nie to. Po prostu jest. Snape na kolanach. 

Harry go obserwuje.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, do jak wielkich zniszczeń doprowadził. Oprócz ścian, nie ma tu ani jednej rzeczy, która zachowała się w całości. 

Nie jest pewien, jak długo czeka, nim Snape odkłada książkę i rozgląda się. Nie widać w jego twarzy nic; ani furii, ani strachu, ani bólu, nic. 

― Pomogło? ― pyta mężczyzna. Nie próbuje odczytać umysłu Harry’ego. 

― Nie wiem. 

― Nie sądzę, byś miał pojecie, co zniszczyłeś ― mówi. Nie brzmi na złego, ale na zmęczonego. Prawdopodobnie właśnie tak jest. Z całą pewnością nie jest z nim dobrze; jego kości policzkowe są zaczerwienione, jakby miał gorączkę, a wzrok jest dziki. 

― Ja nie…

― Naprawdę myślisz, że zostawiłbym tu coś, na zniszczenie czego nie mógłbym pozwolić? ― pyta beznamiętnie. 

Harry nie odpowiada. 

Kiedy Snape wstaje, robi to powoli. Szata podąża w ślad za ciałem, wilgotna i niechętna. 

― Mój pakt z diabłem? ― mówi. ― Certyfikat ślubu moich rodziców? Dzieci, które zabiłem, obietnice, które złamałem? Oczekiwałeś znaleźć to wszystko, leżące z notką na górze z podpisem: _dla Harry’ego Pottera_? 

Snape wypuszcza kawałki papieru z dłoni. Nie trzepoczą, ale lekko się kręcą, niczym płatki śniegu, bez znaczenia, jak niewypowiedziana obietnica. 

― Coś nie tak? ― pyta Mistrz Eliksirów. 

Harry wciąż milczy. 

Skrawki opadają nierównym stosem, ale wciąż nie dotykają podłogi.

― Cóż, przepraszam. 

Spadają. To musi być magia, bo nim całkowicie opadają, papier kruszy się, bezgłośnie tli, i cienka smuga dymu sunie w stronę książek, aż do sufitu. 

― Lepiej, byś odszedł, panie Potter ― mówi Snape. 

Harry czuje się niemal zawstydzony. Zniszczył więcej, niż pokoje Snape’a. Ta świadomość na jakiś pokręcony sposób go rani. Patrzy na książkę w jego dłoni. 

― Mogę pomóc? ― pyta. Szybko, cicho. 

A Snape śmieje się. Nie nagle. Ten dźwięk zbiera się od trzewi, zmusza jego gardło do drżenia, a jego głos zamienia się w niezręczny, czarny humor. To nie jest śmiech, którym człowiek normalnie się dzieli.

Harry odchodzi.

~*~ 

Harry nigdy zbyt wiele nie posiadał. Ale to, co ma... jest dla niego cenne. Pamiątki po ojcu. Jakieś fotografie. Wstążka do włosów. Snape… Snape prawdopodobnie nie ma nic takiego. Pewnie ma martwe szczury i książki pisane wymarłymi językami.

Hermiona była w trakcie nauki starożytnej greki, kiedy umarła.

Neville umarł po pięciu dniach. Przez wyniszczającą klątwę. Gdyby Snape tam był… gdyby tylko tam był, a wraz z nim kociołek, ogień i dwadzieścia siedem, rzadkich ingrediencji oraz pięć ksiąg na temat reakcji białek komórkowych i antywirusowych... 

Harry staje na schodach Hogwartu i mówi do gobelinu: 

― Jestem idiotą. 

Jednak to nie noc na odpowiedzi. Harry wraca do swojej chaty i zaparza herbatę, która smakuje pyłem, chociaż saszetka jest świeża. Pije ją, leżąc na łóżku Hagrida - z zabłoconymi butami na kołdrze - ale się tym nie przejmuje. 

Ma kilka książek. Szkolnych. Jakieś poświęcone quidditchowi. Mugolską kopię _Wojny i Pokoju_ , którą czytała Hermiona. Ma również książkę do eliksirów Księcia Półkrwi i to pierwszy raz od śmierci Voldemora, kiedy Harry się do tego przyznaje. Należała do Snape’a, wciąż posiada jego notatki. Do Snape’a, nie Księcia Półkrwi, który w głowie Harry’ego był kimś zupełnie innym. Z całą pewnością nie dobrze mu znanym profesorem eliksirów; kimś cierpliwym, pracowitym, kimś, kto mówiąc do Harry’ego, widział go całego. 

Ta książka jest prawdopodobnie jedyną rzeczą, która ocalała i należy do mężczyzny.

Harry z całą pewnością już jej nie potrzebuje. 

Zaparza sobie kolejny kubek herbaty. 

Gdyby pojawiła się przed nim ze wstążką na górze i notką mówiącą: od Severusa Snape’a, Harry rzuciłby na nią _Incendio_. 

Jest głupcem. Ale wstaje i zdejmuje z półki książkę. Znowu pada, a on nie ma czym jej nakryć, by ochronić ją przed deszczem. Nie może dać Snape’owi książki, owiniętej w należącą niegdyś do Rona bluzę, od dwóch lat nieistniejących, Armat z Chudley. Ma jedną poszewkę na poduszkę na łóżku.

Ostatecznie zawija książkę w szkarłatny ręcznik. Ledwie mieści się w kieszeni płaszcza Hagrida; Harry wraca do zamku, chowając ją w zgięciu łokcia. 

Powrót do lochów zajmuje mu zdecydowanie mniej czasu, niż by chciał; ma mokre włosy, a z jego ubrań kapią krople wody. Drzwi do komnat byłego profesora wciąż są zamknięte, ale mop stoi oparty o ścianę, a podłoga jest sucha. Kartki leżą w stosach pod ścianami, półki na książki zniknęły. Snape wciąż klęczy na podłodze, ale jego włosy są splątane i zmierzwione, jakby przeczesywał je palcami, w geście, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. Przed nim leży kilka schludnych kupek podartych stron.

― Reparo nie działa? ― pyta Harry, kiedy jasne staje się, że Snape nie zamierza dostrzec jego obecności. 

Mężczyzna nawet się nie odwraca. 

_To chyba znaczy nie_ , myśli Harry, a na głos dodaje: 

― Przyniosłem ci coś. 

― Odpowiednią ilość arszeniku, Potter? ― kpi w odpowiedzi Snape. 

― Nie. Książkę. Myślę... myślę, że mógłbyś chcieć ją mieć. ― Harry jest zbyt nerwowy, by rozpoznać niepewny dźwięk własnego głosu, chociaż kiedy później przemyśli to wszystko, skuli się. 

― Nie bądź głupi. ― Były profesor odwraca głowę, wstając i po raz pierwszy w jego głosie słychać złość. Harry odczytuje to jako coś znajomego. Wyciąga pakunek, trzymając go obiema dłońmi. Serce wali mu w piersi, gdy dociera do niego, że ręcznik, w który zawinięta jest książka, pochodzi z łazienki prefektów; zabrał go sześć miesięcy temu. Widnieje na nim lew Gryffindoru. 

Snape wytrąca mu pakunek z dłoni.

Dźwięk, który wydaje zawiniątko, upadając na podłogę, jest pusty; drewno uderzające o drewno.

― Niczego od ciebie nie chcę ― mówi Snape niskim i zjadliwym głosem, a rysy jego twarzy się wyostrzają. Jest blisko, raptem dwie stopy od Harry’ego; chłopak może dostrzec zmarszczki w kąciku jego ust, łatę na szacie i zaciśniętą w pięść prawą dłoń. 

― To nie jest moje ― szepcze Potter. 

― To wszystko też nie było ― odpowiada mężczyzna, wskazując dłonią na pokój. ― Ale jak już raz się zacznie, trudno przestać, prawda? Co dało ci prawo do przyjścia tutaj i podarcia mojego życia na strzępy? Masz pojęcie… nie, oczywiście, że nie, jak wiele lat mojego życia spędziłem w tej komnacie? Mógłbym cię za to zamordować ― dodaje. ― Mógłbym radośnie cię wypatroszyć i uwierz mi, zatańczyłbym na twoim grobie. Twoim i twojego ojca. Tego ode mnie chcesz? Podoba ci się to? Sława bez wysiłku? Znowu byłbyś bohaterem, tyle że martwym. 

― Zamknij się.

― Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata, człowiek, który poświęcił się, by znowu obronić świat... Nie męczy cię to? Co to za osiągnięcia? 

― Zamknij się! 

― Droga wolna ― odpowiada Snape. ― Jedna śmierć więcej. Zrób to. 

― Nie. 

― Nie mów mi _nie_. 

― A ty nie mów mi, co mam robić!

― Jak to było, gdy twoi przyjaciele umierali, Potter? Nie sądzisz, że są tutaj eliksiry, och, teraz już ich nie ma, które mogły ich ocalić? Książki które zgromadziłem, mówiące jak przywrócić do życia martwego człowieka, amulety zdolne do zrekonstruowania duszy. Gdybyś tylko się rozejrzał ― mówi jedwabiście.

― Nie wierzę ci. 

― Świat nie stał się czarny i biały, panie Potter ― kontynuuje były profesor. ― Nie wszystkie obietnice wciąż są ważne. Nie cała prawda jest prawdą. Czy przypadkiem nie miał to być czas tylko dla ciebie? Och, ale ― mówi. ― Zapomniałem. Ty nie myślisz. Niszczysz. 

― Jakbyś ty tego nie robił ― stwierdza wściekle Harry. 

― Nie waż się do mnie tak mówić.

― Właśnie tego szukałem, wiesz Snape? Czegoś, co cię wytłumaczy. Czegoś, co mógłbym zrozumieć. Ale nie było nic: żadnych wytłumaczeń, żadnych powodów, nic do…

― Więc myszkowałeś...

― ...zrozumienia…

― Ty arogancki głupcze…

― …co ukrywałeś. 

― Jakbym zostawił coś, co mógłbyś znaleźć!

― Więc gdzie je ukryłeś?

― Co każe ci myśleć…

― Och, daj spokój, Snape. Podpisane wyznanie, notatnik śmierci, ostatnia wola? Sekretne eliksiry, które udowodniłyby światu, jak niezrozumiałym geniuszem jesteś? Twoje przeprosiny... twoje motywacje? 

Snape nie rumieni się, ale blednie, trzęsąc się ze złości: jest wściekły, bardziej wściekły, niż Harry kiedykolwiek go widział. Ale Potter nie ma już dłużej trzynastu lat, a czas, gdy mężczyzna mógł grozić mu utratą punktów i szlabanami, dawno minął.

― A może po prostu ich nie ma ― mówi Harry. ― Może najzwyczajniej w świecie to lubiłeś… moc. Śmierć. Zabijanie. Czy ty…

Snape go uderza. 

Nie otwartą dłonią a zaciśniętą pięścią, prosto w twarz; szybko i mocno. Harry robi unik, ale tym razem nie jest wystarczająco szybki - pięść trafia w swój cel i słychać trzask, gdy coś się łamie, a kiedy chwilę później Harry’ego obezwładnia ból, wie, że Snape złamał mu kość policzkową. Jego wzrok jest niewyraźny… nie, to jego okulary są zachlapane krwią. Cofa się, zdejmując je. 

Chwilę zajmuje, nim leniwy świat przestaje się wokół niego kręcić. Kiedy wszystko już się stabilizuje, Harry wyciera okulary o swoją szatę i wkłada je do kieszeni. Naprawi je później. Nagle Snape jest niewyraźną, czarną plamą, która się nie porusza.

― Tak ― mówi Potter. ― Dokładnie tak. 

Snape, z tego co widzi, nie porusza się. Harry idzie w jego kierunku. 

― Więc, profesorze Snape ― mówi. ― Proszę pana. Jak wielu ludzi, dokładnie, zabiłeś? 

Jest bliżej Snape’a niż kiedykolwiek i wciąż się zbliża. Mężczyzna cofa się, dając mu więcej przestrzeni. 

― Zbierasz punkty, liczysz, zabierasz trofea? Jakieś włosy, palce, oko czy dwa? ― Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Snape’a, popychając go. Ten nie wzbrania się, nie robi nic. ― Byli czarodziejami? Straciłeś rachubę? A może tym, czego chciałeś, Snape, był seks? To był jedyny sposób, byś mógł zmusić kogoś, by cię pieprzył? 

Snape uderza gwałtownie w ścianę, wstrząśnięty. Harry przyszpila go do niej; głosem, dłońmi, ale mężczyzna, wedle oczekiwań Harry’ego, nie reaguje. 

― Właśnie to ukrywasz? ― mówi Harry. ― Kobiety, małe dziewczynki? Kazałeś im nazywać się tatusiem, kiedy ściągały przed tobą majtki, Snape? A może to byli mali chłopcy?

Dociska twarz do twarzy Snape’a, krzycząc, ale mężczyzna nie odwraca głowy, nie uchyla się, nie porusza. Harry nie widzi zbyt dobrze, ale podejrzewa, że na twarzy mężczyzny nie ma żadnych emocji, nic, pustka. 

― Czyżbyś miał zdjęcia, Snape? 

I na to reaguje. Zaczyna się trząść, powoli, w końcu trzęsie się tak, że Harry czuje to pod dłońmi, udami i ramionami, którymi przyciska klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Nie przestaje. Uczucie jest czymś na kształt triumfu. Ma rację. Snape ma zdjęcia i wie, gdzie są.

― Wyciągałeś je po tym? O to chodzi? Jak wiele, Snape?

Ale ten nie odpowiada. Nie zamierza odpowiedzieć. 

Głęboki wdech, Harry się cofa. 

― Powinienem był pozwolić ci umrzeć ― mówi. A potem dodaje: ― Ale to byłoby zbyt proste, nie sądzisz? Myślę, że nie powinno być prosto, a ty co sądzisz? 

Puszcza go. Mężczyzna stoi, gdzie stał, jak gdyby tylko ta ściana i spoczywające na nim oczy Harry’ego, trzymały go w pionie; sztywnym i nieobecnym. W następnej chwili Harry uderza Snape’a w brzuch. Jest to dokładnie wymierzony cios, w który Harry angażuje rękę i ramię, wykorzystując swój ostatni zryw wzrostu, mięśnie których dorobił się ostatniego, długiego lata. Snape upadłby na ziemię, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry trzyma kolano między jego udami, przyszpilając go do ściany, a prawą rękę zaciska na jego jądrach. Snape kuli się, przyciskając dłonie do brzucha z bólu. Nie krzyczy, ale dźwięk, który wydaje, słaby i niemal cichy jęk, jest prawie satysfakcjonujący.

― Daj mi jeden powód ― mówi Harry ― dlaczego nie powinienem odciąć twojego kutasa? 

Nie oczkuje odpowiedzi. Snape nie może mówić. Zwija się nad kolanem Harry’ego, jego ciało wije się, powoli się kuląc, a jego genitalia są delikatne i śliskie miedzy palcami Pottera. Mężczyzna nie kiwa nawet palcem, by się obronić. 

Harry mógłby go zabić. Nikt by się nie dowiedział. Mógłby zrobić to powoli, odcinając jego jądra, wypalając oczy, odrywając ciało od kości, kawałek po kawałeczku. 

Mógłby zrobić więcej niż to. Chociaż Snape jest wiotki, to penis Harry’ego jest tak twardy, jak nigdy. To nie jest seks, nie czuje słodkiego dreszczu podniecenia. Odczuwa czystą moc. Mógłby położyć Snape’a na podłodze i wziąć go, rozszarpując na strzępy swoim ciałem, dłońmi, penisem. Snape pozwoliłby mu na to. 

Pewnie sprawiłoby mu to przyjemność.

Tak jak Snape’owi.

Kurwa. 

Harry puszcza go, jakby Mistrz Eliksirów nagle stał się realny. Nie odsuwa się, tylko potyka i obaj upadają na podłogę, gdzie leżą zwinięci wokół siebie, ze świszczącym oddechem. 

― Nie jestem tobą ― mówi Harry. ― Nie będę tobą. 

Nigdy nie przypomni sobie, jak dostał się do chaty. Pamięta bezsenną noc, parzenie kubka po kubku słodkiej herbaty, trzęsącymi się od adrenaliny dłońmi. Nigdy nie wróci do lochów. Nie chce znowu widzieć Snape’a. Brzydzi się sobą, swoją własną reakcją; Snape nigdy wcześniej nie sprawił, że czuł się tak zdezorientowany. To dlatego, że tym razem na wszystko mu pozwolił. Harry, który kiedyś, marząc o seksie, marzył o miękkim, ciepłym kobiecym ciele, łapie się na tym, że myśli o twardych mięśniach pod swoimi palcami, owłosionych, silnych ramionach i czuje się, jakby… 

Tak, myśli o tym. Co, gdyby nie przestał? Gdyby zerwał szatę Snape’a i uniósł swoją własną, by zagłębić się w gorąco, a cudze ciało zacisnęłoby się wokół niego? Gdyby zagłębił się w tę ciasnotę, a drżące mięśnie otaczałyby go, podczas gdy on wsuwałby się i wysuwał z jego wnętrza? Gdyby utorował sobie w nim drogę, jęcząc, wbijając się raz po razie, czy zostałby powitany jak po długiej drodze do domu? 

Nocą Harry dochodzi często i mocno w swoją własną rękę. 

~*~

Plotki o Snapie zamierają. Znika w lochach; gdyby nie okazjonalna obserwacja nerwowych skrzatów domowych, trzymających pełne tace w pustych korytarzach, gdyby nie galerie zdjęć, krużganki, albo sale wyłożone lustrami, mogłoby się wydawać, że nigdy nie wrócił do Hogwartu. Harry przekopuje grządkę z ziemniakami i przycina jabłoń poza sezonem. Je obiad w Wielkiej Sali , gdzie nie słyszy dźwięku swojego własnego oddechu. Cierpliwie skupia się na swoich zadaniach. W chwilach szaleństwa jest bliski poproszenia Binnsa o partię szachów, ale nigdy się na to nie zdobywa, i tego nie zrobi. Poza tym wie, że to tylko odwlekanie nieuniknionego.

Chce zobaczyć Snape’a. 

Och, nie zrozumcie tego źle. Harry nie chce więcej ranić Snape’a, naprawdę, tak jak nie chce znowu znaleźć się na swoim trzecim roku. Teraz jest starszy, silniejszy i co najważniejsze, niezależny; chociaż czuje się, jakby balansował na kruchej równowadze czarodziejskiego świata, a nie jest pewien, czy to całkiem rozsądne.  
Podejrzewa,że Snape również nie jest pewien tego, czy rozumie rzeczywistość, w której się znalazł.  


~*~

Mijają już dwa tygodnie od tego okropnego wydarzenia, gdy Harry wracając do swojej chaty; zatrzymuje się przed nią, gdy coś przykuwa jego uwagę. Gdy się zbliża, widzi schludne, owinięte brązowym papierem pudełeczko wielkości opakowania od cygara. Jest obwiązane sznurkiem, a węzły są niezwykle skomplikowane. Nie została dołączona żadne karteczka, jednak Harry wie, że to Snape mu to podrzucił.

Jest niemal zbyt przerażony, by to podnieść.

Co jest głupie. Snape nie ma w sobie już żadnej magii, przejął ją Harry.

Bierze pakunek i wchodzi do środka. 

To wszystko tylko oznacza, że Snape wie, gdzie mieszka i wybrał moment, kiedy był pewien, że Harry będzie pracował, by dostarczyć przesyłkę. 

Mężczyzna z całą pewnością go obserwował. Harry jest… ostrożny; rozplątuje sznurek, zamiast go przeciąć i zdejmuje delikatnie papier. 

Wbrew oczekiwaniom, to nie jest zwrócona książka, a sosnowe, lekkie i delikatne pudełko. Nie ma nim żadnych osłon. co nie oznacza, że wcześniej nie było.

Harry odsuwa pokrywkę i zagląda do środka. 

Wstrzymuje oddech. Parzy na niego urzeczywistnienie jego najgorszych koszmarów. Puste oczodoły, otwarte usta, porcelanowa biel na tle ciemności. Maska Śmierciożercy. Dotyka jej i trzyma w dłoni; mimo tego, że nie mieści się na twarzy poplecznika Voldemorta, wciąż jest przerażająca. Harry wyciąga ją zafascynowany; czuje chłód na palcach bijący od tego ciężkiego, sztywnego przedmiotu, który plami jego skórę czarną magią i niechcianymi wspomnieniami. Przez chwilę, przez krótką, przerażająco obrzydliwą chwilę, Harry ma ochotę ją założyć. Zastanawia się, jak jego własne oczy wyglądałyby spod tego przebrania. Nie. Ma już wystarczającą ilość masek. Kładzie ją na stole, opierając o kubek kawy. 

Pod maską są zdjęcia. 

Zdjęcia Snape’a. 

Pierwsze z nich ukazuje martwego mężczyznę. Leży na stole operacyjnym i jest w połowie rozcięty. Żołądek Harry’ego się zaciska.

Obszedłby się bez tego widoku. 

Ale nie potrafi mu się oprzeć. 

Wyciąga zdjęcie i dopiero, gdy mu się przygląda, dostrzega, że mężczyzna wciąż oddycha. Wszystko w nim buzuje. Opanowanie znika. 

Upuszcza zdjęcie, jakby było lodowate: wstaje tak gwałtownie, że fotel, na którym dotychczas siedział, przewraca się, a podłoga zdaje się kołysać; czuje żółć w ustach. 

Czego dokładnie oczekiwał: letnich pikników i przyjęć urodzinowych dzieci? Wydaje mu się, że nie potrafi zmusić się, by znowu zajrzeć do środka.

Drugie. 

Ktoś inny. Ta sama pozycja. 

Trzecie. 

Zdjęcie nagiej kobiety z dzieckiem w ramionach. Na kolejnym ta sama kobieta, umierająca. Dziecko, a przynajmniej tak Harry zakłada, że to to samo jest chude, posiniaczone i sine. Z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem coraz więcej praktycznie martwych osób... Kilka zbliżeń, których nie chciał zobaczyć, ale już to zrobił; odcienie szarości i czerwieni. 

Nastoletnia dziewczyna odrywająca własne paznokcie, beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. 

Starszy mężczyzna pod cruciastusem. Seria ujęć, śmierć. 

Laboratorium eliksirów, którego Harry nie rozpoznaje. 

A na kolejnym, Harry ostrożnie dotyka zdjęcia, czując, że płonie - Draco. Chłopak leży na brzuchu w pozycji orła, przywiązany do staromodnego łóżka. Na jego plecach widać przecinające się ślady, które układają się w plecionkę. Stojący nad nim mężczyzna z paskiem to Lucjusz. Draco ma półokrągłe nacięcia, które krwawią w miejscach, gdzie uderzenie przecina skórę. 

Lucjusz się uśmiecha. 

Na następnym zdjęciu młody Malfoy leży na plecach, a jego ciało jakby faluje; sapie. Harry’emu robi się niedobrze. Jedynie jego upór zmusza go do ruchu. 

Kobieta, której nie zna. Mężczyzna, którego kojarzy. 

Mężczyzna, którego nie rozpoznaje, i kobieta którą zna, chociaż tego nie chce. 

Zdjęcia są coraz gorsze. 

Uczniowie, z którymi dzielił dom, nadzy i zapłakani. To nie są tylko posiniaczone ciała, a przerażające zupełnie nieruchome lalki ze sztywnymi kończynami. 

Seks. Nie seks. Gwałt. Moment penetracji warg sromowych, które ktoś rozsuwa kciukami. Palce, które trzymają własną szatę, ale są bardziej przyzwyczajone do ważenia eliksirów. Długi, niezbyt gruby, blady penis… Lucjusza? Co jakiś czas widać wysuwającą się główkę. 

Ten moment wydaje się być obrzydliwym zredukowaniem seksu wyłącznie do ciała. Mężczyzna dochodzi na twarz innego. Na kolejnym to samo. Harry nikogo nie rozpoznaje. Bite dziecko. Chłopiec z krótkim, ciemnymi włosami. 

Ten sam chłopak z przerażeniem i brakiem wprawy przyjmuje w usta penisa Mcnaira, ze łzami spływającymi mu w dół policzków. To nie jest seks. To gwałt. 

Mała dziewczynka przywiązana do stołu. Włosy zakrywają jej twarz; luźne złote loki, które zwijają się na końcach. Jej dłonie są zaciśnięte. Jest tak młoda. Ma pulchne paluszki i małe, delikatne paznokcie. Na jej nadgarstkach znajdują się siniaki, tak samo jak w dole pleców. 

Bliższe ujęcie tej samej dziewczynki: wygina kręgosłup. 

Żółć podchodzi Harry’emu do gardła i ust, jest kwaśna. Wymiotuje na podłogę obok fotela, dopóki nie opróżnia całego żołądka. 

Jej odbyt jest otwarty, rozszarpany - ma kolor głębokiej purpury, a na udach znajduje się krew. 

Musi mieć zaledwie siedem lat. 

Jest jeszcze jedna fotografia. 

Harry otwiera usta i wytrzeszcza oczy. Wypija wodę, a potem brandy. 

Na ostatniej fotografii jest gwałcona. Dla ciała mężczyzny jest zabawką, w której się zagłębia, w nieubłaganym rytmie ich złączonych ciał. Tym człowiekiem jest Snape. Zamaskowany, w stroju Śmierciożercy. 

Gdy Harry patrzy, kąt aparatu się zmienia. Wpierw pokazuje penisa Snape’a boleśnie pulsującego i nieprzyjemnie nabrzmiałego, zagłębiającego się bez przerwy w ciało, które jest dla niego zbyt małe. Następnie ujęcie zmienia się, ukazując wplątane we włosy dziewczynki, dłonie Snape’a, po czym ten odwraca się. Mężczyzna się rozgląda.  
Maska nie pokazuje wyrazu jego twarzy. Snape wypychając biodra, podcina jej gardło. Harry nie ma już czego zwracać; wstrząsają nim torsje.

Chciałby nigdy nie otworzyć tego pudełka, nigdy nie spojrzeć na te zdjęcia. Czuje się, jakby wpuścił coś niewymownie złego do domu, do umysłu. Zniszczy je. Spali je oraz pudełko, i sznurek, a potem może zrozumie, co Snape chce, by zrobił. Ponieważ to nie ma dla niego sensu.

Harry wrzuca zdjęcia z powrotem do pudelka tak szybko, jak jest w stanie i odkłada je na bok. Ma wrażenie, że jego dłonie są brudne. Całej jego ciało, umysł i uczucia. 

Nie chce się wykąpać i zostawić tych zdjęć z domu. Nie chce nawet dotykać pudełka. 

Ale robi to. Wpierw umieszcza je z powrotem przed schodami, gdzie podłożył je Snape, po czym wznosi bariery tak bezpieczne i mocne, jak nigdy wcześniej. Następnie bierze kąpiel, szorując się, a kiedy kończy, nalewa sobie kolejną porcję brandy i ją wypija. 

A potem zabiera pudełko do Snape’a.  


~*~

Mimo, że trasa jest inna, nogi Harry’ego znają drogę. Drzwi do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów są uchylone, a bariery przepuszczają go bez problemu. Snape czeka przy biurku.

Roztrzaskane regały na książki i połamane krzesła zniknęły. Jedynymi meblami w pokoju są obity fotel oświetlony przez kominek, biurko i krzesło, na którym siedzi Snape za biurkiem. Jego dłonie są puste, mebel przed nim czysty, ale mężczyzna wygląda, jakby nie ruszał się od wielu godzin. Jak gdyby na coś czekał. Skrawki papieru, zadrukowane strony martwych książek. Harry robi dwa kroki, wchodząc do środka i wrzuca pudełko do kominka. Podpala je jednym zaklęciem. 

― Nie musiałem tego widzieć ― mówi. ― Nie chciałem tego widzieć. 

Snape nie odpowiada. Nie wygląda, jakby zamierzał. W przebłysku myśli Harry zauważa, że jest dzisiaj niedbały, ale ma prawo, przyszedł tu z misją - przyzywa dla siebie fotel i siada naprzeciwko biurka 

― Dlaczego? 

Snape odwraca głowę do Harry’ego. Jego oczy są ciemne i puste: zajmuje mu minuty, nim zbiera się i wraca do rzeczywistości z umysłu, do którego się wycofał. Kiedy się odzywa, jego głos jest niski. 

― Myślałem, że chcesz towarzysza w piekle.

Do Harry’ego dociera, że Snape sobą gardzi. Wspomnienia go trawią; jego ukryte pod szatami ciało drży, a palce prawej dłoni mocno zaciskają się na podłokietniku.

― Nie musiałem tego widzieć ― odpowiada mu Harry. 

― Potter ― zaczyna mężczyzna. ― Dlaczego wciąż mówisz? 

Dopiero wówczas do niego dociera, że Snape oczekuje, iż Harry go zabije. Zaprosił go i pozostawił uchylone drzwi. 

Ale Harry nie zamierza spełniać jego życzeń.

― Kto zrobił te zdjęcia?

Zajmuje minutę albo dwie, nim Snape odpowiada. Początkowo tylko wzrusza ramionami; powoli i niedbale. Harry uznaje, że to jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką może liczyć. Ale nie.

― Lubił patrzeć ― mówi Snape. 

Nie ma potrzeby dodawać kto. 

Harry w ciszy przyzywa brandy. I szklanki. Napełnia obie i zostawia jedną przed Snape’em, który nagle się odzywa:

― Póki żyję, nigdy więcej nie chcę cuchnąć różami. 

― Satyrosa ― mówi Harry. To eliksir, o którym tylko słyszał pogłoski. Hermiona czytała im o nim, kiedy żadne z nich nie mogło zasnąć, patrząc na przypominające im Hogwart róże. Szczególnie zapamiętał to, iż zamiast instrukcji, jak uwarzyć eliksir, którego działanie polegało na wzmożonym priapizmie, zamieszczono tam fragmenty odnośnie zapachów. Satyrosa bez wątpienia znajduje się na listach zakazanych eliksirów.

― Tak ― potwierdza. 

― Czy nie…

― To nieprzyjemne, ale dobrze znane efekty ― mówi. ― Ból przy ejakulacji. Okazjonalnie kończący się impotencją. ― Jego głos jest martwy. Harry podsuwa brandy blisko łokcia Snape’a. ― Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie ― stwierdza. Wypija alkohol, jakby był aktorem w kowbojskim filmie. 

Harry dolewa mu więcej. 

― Zadowolony? ― pyta mężczyzna zgryźliwie. Chociaż Harry nigdy nie podejrzewał, że do tego dojdzie, teraz jest za to wdzięczny.

― Chcesz mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze?

Snape bierze łyk swojej drugiej porcji brandy. Nad szklanką ich oczy spotykają się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. 

― Jak zwykle musisz zgrywać bohatera? 

To kolej Harry’ego na niezręczne wzruszenie ramionami. Rozgląda się po pokoju. Stosy papieru pokrywają całą podłogę, zakrywając czarne kafle. Nie musi ich widzieć by znać wzór.

― Próbowałeś poskładać książki? Mógłbym… ― mówi powoli ― poskładać je dla ciebie. 

― Minerwa już próbowała. 

― Więc co robisz? To jest… no nie wiem... kompletujesz jakoś strony czy coś? 

― Po gatunku papieru. 

― Czym? 

― Sortuję kolejne skrawki, sugerując się gatunkiem papieru, Potter. Gdzieś trzeba zacząć. 

― Tak, ale… gatunek papieru?

Snape wzdycha. 

― Weź kawałek. 

― Jakikolwiek?

― Tak. Jakikolwiek. Nie, nie ten. 

― Powiedz mi następnym razem. W takim razie niech będzie ten.

― Nie, przytrzymaj go. Potrzyj między palcami. Zwróć uwagę na to, jak gruby jest, a także na chropowatość jego powierzchni. Zwróć uwagę na to, że krawędzie sę nieco włókniste. 

― Tak. Tak. 

― To papier z drzew. Dziewiętnastowieczny, prawdopodobnie pochodzi z sosny ze Wschodniej Europy, z dodatkiem węglanu sodu. ― Marszczy brwi. Patrzy w dół na swoje drugie brandy, po czym jednym ruchem nadgarstka sięga po szklankę i wypija.

― Zauważ, ze już wyeliminowaliśmy trzy czwarte mojej biblioteki. Teraz spójrz na druk i przyjrzy się na sposób w jaki odciska się na papierze. Ten kawałek był zadrukowany prasą, Potter, nie wałkiem czy kopiarką cyfrową, co znaczy, że został wydrukowany w tym samym czasie, kiedy stworzono pod niego papier. Połóż go na stosie przy drzwiach.

― A co ze słowami? 

― Krojem czcionki? Później. W tej chwili opieram się na czysto fizycznych kategoriach. Jak skończę, zajmę się czcionką. 

― Myślałem o tekście ― mówi. 

― Może później ― odpowiada Snape. ― Jeśli będzie czas. 

― Mam czas ― mówi Harry Potter. W jego umyśle magia Snape’a po raz pierwszy rozgrzewa się ciepłym płomykiem.

~*~ 

Zadanie, którego się podjął, nie należy do najprostszych.

Harry uczy się o papierze więcej, niż kiedykolwiek by pomyślał, iż to w ogóle możliwe. Snape jest wymagający a zarazem małomówny, ale jasne jest, że najmniejszy przejaw ignorancji ze strony Harry’ego niezmiernie go irytuje. Natomiast tym, co najbardziej drażni Pottera, jest fakt, iż Snape wykazuje wyjątkowo pogardliwy stosunek do pomocy otrzymywanej od Harry’ego. Pierwszego wieczoru, gdy planują tryb swojej pracy, atmosfera jest napięta i dość nerwowa, a Snape ukróca każde pytanie, które mu zadaje. 

Nie dość, że sama sytuacja jest napięta, to jeszcze obie strony są do siebie wrogo nastawione. 

Wkrótce Harry zaskakuje sam siebie. Po pierwszych kilku godzinach potrafi położyć dłoń na skrawku papieru i rozpoznać jego typ za pomocą dotyku. Przebrane fragmenty trafiają na przygotowane wcześniej tace, których w miarę pracy jest coraz więcej. Nagle Harry ma ochotę coś zjeść i, nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, to po otwarciu drzwi, za którymi miał nadzieję znaleźć łazienkę, natyka się na uważnie obserwującego go domowego skrzata z tacą pełną jedzenia. 

― Weź tacę, Potter! ― mówi Snape, nawet na niego nie patrząc. 

Tylko Harry je. 

Nie mają chwili wytchnienia, a jakby tego było mało, ilość czekających na posortowanie skrawków papieru, zdaje się nie zmniejszać. Kiedy Harry ma już dość, mówi: 

― Idę spać (i powtórzy to jeszcze niezliczoną ilość razy.).

A Snape nic mu na to nie odpowiada (chociaż pewnego razu zdobędzie się na krótką odpowiedź.).

To jeden z małych cudów, coś, co nastraja Harry’ego optymistycznie. 

Patrzy w dół na swoje dłonie; w lewej ręce trzyma kawałek papieru, o którym wie, iż musi położyć go na stertę z innymi fragmentami stron dobrego, indyjskiego papieru, który został wydrukowany po drugiej wojnie światowej. W prawej natomiast trzyma ten sam skrawek, z tym że właśnie podniósł go ze sterty. 

Krawędzie do siebie pasują. 

Mruga. To niemal niemożliwe, w końcu do czegoś dociera.

― Snape ― mówi. ― Snape, tylko spójrz. 

Siedzący w rogu pokoju mężczyzna, patrzy na niego.

― Spójrz ― powtarza Harry. Trzyma dwa kawałki i zbliża je do siebie. Wstrzymując powietrze, szepcze zaklęcie: ― _Reparo._

Skrawki do siebie przywierają. Słowa mają sens. 

Harry uśmiecha się. 

A Snape? 

Kiedy Harry na niego patrzy, tym, co udaje mu się uchwycić, jest emocja przebiegającą przez twarz mężczyzny, coś co wygląda bardzo podobnie do irytacji i zniecierpliwienia. Jednak dostrzega coś jeszcze, coś, za czym, gdyby nie sześć lat spędzonych w jednej klasie z Draco Malfoyem, tęskniłby. Dostrzega coś, co nie może nią być, ale niewątpliwie jest… aprobatą.

Ów widok podnosi Harry’ego na duchu bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek była w stanie zrobić to wygrana meczu quidditcha. Uśmiech ciśnie mu się na usta, zwłaszcza, gdy przypomina sobie, jak przyłapał się na nuceniu, kiedy wracał ostatnio po ciemku do swojej chaty. 

Następnego wieczoru, umytymi uprzednio dłońmi, Harry puka do drzwi Snape’a i zostaje wpuszczony.

~*~

Jesień ustępuje zimie. Harry zabezpiecza młode drzewka, naprawia szklarnie i obcina suche chryzantemy. Wieczorami pomaga Snape’owi.

Początkowo słowa nie mają większego sensu; udaje im się skompletować zazwyczaj jedynie pojedyncze sylaby, pourywane opisy, które różnią się właściwie tylko w momencie, gdy przesuwa się nad nimi palcami. Z czasem Harry traktuje to niczym grę. Próbuje odtworzyć teksty, o których nigdy nie czytał, odczytuje zaklęcia, których nigdy nie wymówił. 

― Kim jest ksiądz John? ― pyta pewnej nocy i dostaje piętnastominutowy wykład na temat międzykontynentalnego afrykańskiego handlu i śni tej nocy o ciszy i złocie. ― Do czego służy _Oculus Colorare_? ― Snape nie szczędzi mu kilku zjadliwych komentarzy poprzedzających opowieści na temat rozróżniania palety kolorów i wrodzonych zaburzeń prawidłowego działania fotoreceptorów. Nagle dowiedział się czegoś, co dotychczas nie miało żadnego znaczenia: Snape czyta o językoznawstwie, filologii, historii zaklęć. Lubi dziewiętnastowieczny sposób narracji i ma niezrozumiałą słabość do satyr - przez trzy noce Harry uczy się rozpoznawać charakterystyczny krój liter, którym posłużono się przy druku jego kolekcji tomów Puncha. Są również rzeczy, o których Snape nie rozmawia. Harry przyzwyczaja się do warstwowej tekstury pergaminu, ale za pierwszym razem kiedy patrzy w dół zaskoczony, czując skórę pod palcami - klnie, upuszczając skrawek - Snape zbliża się do niego i zabiera go, nim Harry zdąży zamrugać. 

― Co? ― pyta, po czym dodaje głupio: ― To skóra. 

― Tak ― odpowiada Snape. Milknie. I dodaje: ― Może stanowić pewne zagrożenie. 

Nie dodaje bądź ostrożny, ale pewne jest, że ma to na myśli. 

Harry nie pyta co to za skóra. Ani czyja. 

Później znajdzie fragment zapisany w runach na skrzydle nietoperza, który Snape spali. Kiedy ogień je pożera, rozlega się krzyk. Tej nocy, po raz pierwszy od tygodni, Harry przeżywa nocą stary koszmar. Coś się do niego zbliża. Nadchodzi. 

Nie może zapomnieć uczucia, które ogarnia go, kiedy następnym razem wyciąga rękę i pcha drzwi komnat Snape’a. 

Mężczyzna nie ma na nich żadnych zaklęć ochronnych. Snape nie ma magii. Ma ją Harry, uwięzioną w zakątku umysłu. A Snape, chociaż jest bezsilny, wciąż chroni Harry’ego. 

Myśli o tym, sortując kolejne skrawki. 

Rozmyśla nad tym także wtedy, gdy otwiera skrzatowi domowemu drzwi. Nie ma znaczenia, ile razy próbuje, nie potrafi sprawić, by wszedł do środka bez zaproszenia. Jest bliski zrezygnowania z posiłku w Wielkiej Sali, łudząc się, że któregoś wieczoru Snape do niego dołączy i też coś zje. 

Tej nocy Harry kończy później niż zwykle. Musi być około pierwszej, kiedy udaje mu się uporać z szóstym workiem i patrzy na drzwi. 

― Nie masz żadnych barier na swoich komnatach ― mówi w końcu. 

Z kąta dobiega go szelest, który daje mu znać, że został usłyszany. 

― Myślę, że powinniśmy jakieś ustawić ― dodaje. 

― Nie bądź śmieszny. ― Głos Snape’a jest szorstki. 

― Dlaczego nie? 

Niemal słyszy rozdrażnienie Snape’a. Teatralny bunt trwa tylko trzydzieści sekund - Harry naprawdę podziwia zdolności Snape’a do przekazywania swoich uczuć za pomocą skrzyżowanych ramion czy łopotania szatą - nim mężczyzna krzyżuje nogi, łączy dłonie i mówi: 

― Gdyby umknęło to twojej uwadze, Potter, nie mam magii. 

― Nie sądzę, by to była prawda ― odpowiada. ― Oczywiście nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Poza tym jestem pewien, że mogę zabezpieczyć je dla ciebie. 

― A jak wytłumaczymy to Minerwie? 

Po raz pierwszy Snape przyznaje, że dzielą ze sobą sekret. 

― A dlaczego mielibyśmy coś tłumaczyć? ― pyta, nagle pewny siebie. ― Spałbym...

Snape odwraca wzrok. 

― ...spokojniej, wiedząc, że skrzaty domowe nigdy… ee.. nie posprzątają ― kończy. ― Wszystko zależy od ciebie ― kończy tak delikatnie, jak tylko może. Jego głos jest niczym szept magii. Snape nigdy nie odpowiada na ten niewypowiedziany komentarz, ale zbyt często przechodzi nad poskładanymi przez Harry’ego stronami, przynosząc dwa worki zamiast jednego z ich tymczasowego magazyn. Raz czy dwa nawet parzy kawę. 

Snape odpowiada:

― Nie. 

Harry podnosi worek i nie odpowiada.

Snape może być wyższy, ale jest również szczuplejszy, a refleks Harry’ego dużo lepszy. W jednej chwili łapie mężczyznę za nadgarstek, okręcając ich wokół, by przycisnąć Snape’a do drzwi. I chociaż czuje jak plecy mężczyzny drżą ze złości, Harry przyciska się do niego, nie pozwalając mu się poruszyć, po czym mówi zaklęcie, wzywając magię Snape’a, by ją oddać. 

Przenika przez nich niczym mała eksplozja. Bariery momentalnie się wznoszą pod wpływem wybuchu ich połączonych magii; płoną niespodziewanie kompatybilne. 

To boli, to pali, to niczym powrót do nagle odnalezionego domu. Wrażenie pozostawia Harry’ego opierającym się bezwładnie o drzwi podczas gdy Snape klęczy u jego stóp, drżąc. 

 

Boli jak cholera.

Jest niczym najlepszy orgazm, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. 

Żarzy się niczym iskry lawy. Harry przypomina sobie, że musi oddychać, a w strumieniu jego krwi nie ma zbyt dużo tlenu. Nie jest w stanie myśleć. 

Może myśleć. Patrzy w dół. Wydaje mu się że wszystko ze Snape’em dobrze chociaż dyszy i wciąż nie podniósł się na nogi. Harry dotyka dłonią drzwi, by sprawdzić, czy bariery wciąż się utrzymują i czuje słodką nutę magii. Od teraz drzwi już na zawsze pozostaną dla niego otwarte. Czuje się, jakby mógł chodzić po ścianach, gdyby tylko chciał, ale nie z szoku, ale poczucia akceptacji. Fakt że o t Drzwi zawsze będą od teraz dla niego otwarte. Jego umysł należy tylko do niego. 

― Udało się ― mówi. 

Snape nic na to nie odpowiada. A może nie dociera do niego, co właśnie się wydarzyło - wciąż klęczy u stóp Harry’ego. Materiał jego czarnej szaty rozciąga się na odznaczającym się kręgosłupie mężczyzny i szerokich, zgarbionych ramionach. Jego włosy są splątane i zniszczone. 

Harry wyciąga dłoń i kładzie ją na ramieniu Snape’a. 

Który kuli się w bezwzględnym i brutalnym odrzuceniu. 

Nim Harry miałby czas, by zabrać dłoń, stoi już pięć stóp dalej, patrząc na niego. Każdy nerw ciała mężczyzny mówi: _nie dotykaj mnie_. 

― Co zrobiłeś? ― pyta. Jego głos jest szorstki, załamuje się. 

― Ustawiłem bariery. 

Zrobił więcej. Ruch powietrza się zmienił, obciążył; nie tylko może poczuć osłony, ale pokój jest pełen ich magii, jakby obie się przebudziły. 

― Jak to zrobiłeś?

― Nie mam nawet pojęcia, co. 

― Co to ma znaczyć? Ty nie…

― Zapal świecę, Snape. 

― Nie masz żądnego prawa mi…

― Zapal tę cholerną świecę!

Płomień wznieca się, jakby Snape polał żar benzyną; płomień wysysa cały tlen z powietrza, gromadząc go w słupie iskier i dymu. Znika w mgnieniu oka, pozostawiając Harry'ego i Snape'a, wpatrujących się w palenisko.

― Nie miałem na myśli czegoś takiego ― mówi. 

Snape wygładza swoje szaty. Strząsa pyłek sadzy i poprawa mankiety. Zamyka oczy, Harry podejrzewa, że może liczyć do dziesięciu, po czym otwiera je i patrzy na dłonie. Na palce.

Nad jego dłonią unosi się niewielki płomień. 

― Chciałeś światła, panie Potter? ― pyta ostro i złośliwie. 

― To magia ― odpowiada szeptem. 

Snape unosi brew, ale patrzy na płomyk, a nie twarz Harry’ego. 

― Co zrobiłeś? ― Głos Snape’a jest delikatny, ale gdy się lepiej wsłuchuje, okazuje się być mroczniejszym, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. 

Płomień zaczyna drgać. 

― Tylko wzniosłem ochronne zaklęcia. 

To niedopowiedzenie; rdzeń płomienia jest srebrny z aureolą jaśniejszego, połyskującego światła. Harry czuje, jak się do niego zbliża, oczarowany. 

Co jest błędem. Harry nie jest zły, czuje zwykłe rozczarowanie. To nie powinno tak wyglądać, nie chciał zostać obciążony podejrzeniami, to powinna być piękna chwila.

― Nie kłopocz się próbą wyciągnięcia tego ze mnie ― mówi Harry. ― Sam nie znam odpowiedzi. Ale cieszę się, że masz swoją magię z powrotem i myślę, że nadszedł czas, by pójś  
ć do łóżka. Och ― dodaje ― bariery będą cię słuchały. 

Czeka. 

― Dobranoc ― mówi w końcu, odchodząc.

~*~

Nie wspominają o tym więcej.

Chociaż Snape przyzywa do siebie kolejne worki z fragmentami stron pstryknięciem palców i od tego czasu kawa zawsze jest ciepła. Nie wspomina, jednak zmienił meble, a z tego co Harry wie, nikt nie jest świadomy barier ochronnych na drzwiach. Zupełnie, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Nawet to poczucie nieustannej obecności magii mężczyzny, której ostre krawędzie odznaczają się w głębi jego umysłu od pewnej wrześniowej nocy. Nie chce o tym myśleć, tak samo jak o tym, ze magia Snape’a krążąca w jego umyśle pachnie siarka i popiolem. Czarną magią. Nie jest to coś, o czym chce myśl czul od odznaczającej się ostrymi krawędziami. Nie jest to coś, o czym chciałby myśleć, ani o zapachu maggi Snape krążącej w umyśle Harry’ego siarką i popiołem. Czarną magią. 

Przez pięć lat edukacji szkolnej Harry’ego, mężczyzna uczył eliksirów. Ale posadą, któą po sobie pozostawił - nie z własnego wyboru - jest Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. Obrona, nie atak, chociaż Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, żę zdolności Snape’a są imponujące zarówno w teorii jak i praktyce.  
Aktualnie stanowisko zajmował Thomas. Profesor Liam Thomas, dość młody czarodziej z Glamorgan, który miał irytujący tik oka. Harry nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, by dowiedzieć się więcej o mężczyźnie; zupełnie go nie obchodził. Szkolne plotki sugerowały, że był dalekim kuzynem profesor Sprout, członkiem zakonu Cymru. Wiedział również, że podczas pełni księżyca zostawał w zamku i nie mówił do siebie. Po powrocie magii, zajęło Snape’owi trzy tygodnie i trzy dni, by odzyskać swoją starą posadę. Szczegóły Harry poznał później z wielu szeptanych ukradkiem rozmów. Dowiedział się między innymi o wymuszonym powitaniu wygłoszonym przez profesora Thomasa na widok stojącego w drzwiach Snape’a, tym jak mężczyzna w ciszy zajmował tyły sali, wydając sie zamyślonym i jednocześnie niemożliwym do zignorowania. Oraz o lakonicznych, jednowyrazowych odpowiedziach na uprzejme pytania profesora Thomasa. 

Pod koniec pierwszego dnia w skrzydle szpitalnym pojawiło się czterech uczniów, a sam profesor opuścił kolację i był widziany, jak znikał za drzwiami swojej sypialni z butelką whisky. 

Harry nie wspomniał o tym wieczorem. Przyniósł książkę na temat znaków wodnych z biblioteki i spędził czas nad swoja porcją podartych stron. Snape zajął się gotyckim i przesadnym dziewiętnastowiecznym pejzażem. 

Następnego dnia Profesor Thomas jąka się, prowadząc zajęcia i nie może uporać się z boginem. Harry nie ma wątpliwości, kogo zobaczył. 

Według Robertsona juniora, który z jakichś przyczyn przechodził obok odpowiednich drzwi, Thomas miał długą pogadankę z matką. 

Harry odkrywa Edwarda Leara i kilka arkuszy osiemnastowiecznych szkiców anatomicznych z “Nowego Świata”. Zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy kluczem do rozwiązania ich problemu z książkami jest jakaś wariacja zaklęcia reparo, które w zaistniałej sytuacji jest równie przydatne co łom do zmiażdżenia czosnku. Snape patrzy na niego podejrzliwie.

Maja zapiekankę do herbaty; to dobry wieczór. 

― Nie mógłbyś być, no wiesz, nieco milszy? ― mówi, wychodząc. 

Snape tylko za nim patrzy, nieczytelnie. 

Na trzeci dzień Profesor Thomas się łamie. 

Powód jest właściwie żaden; stało się to w trakcie poszukiwań Maści Neutralizującej Botular, którą zapomniał zwrócić do szpitala z powodu stresu, kaca i długiego listu od matki, otrzymanego przy śniadaniu - i Snape sam robi nową porcję. 

Profesor Thomas wyrzuca eliksir przez okno, spala rejestr i zajmuje mu raptem cztery minuty, by przygotować najkrótszy w historii Hogwartu list z rezygnacją. 

Nie dając atramentowi nawet chwili na wyschnięcie, pergamin pojawia się na biurku dyrektorki i w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu minut, profesor Thomas wrzuca do kufra wszystkie swoje rzeczy, bierze sowę i któryś uczeń widzi, jak pędem przecina boisko quidditcha, zmierzając do najbliższego punktu aportacyjnego. 

Do Glamorgan trafia w porę, by załapać się na herbatę, a w ciągu kolejnych dwóch tygodni zostaje zatrudniony w wiejskiej szkole. Chociaż profesor Thomas zacznie edukować dwóch przyszłych premierów, najlepszego fizyka kwantowego i pierwszego Gatesa, profesora kosmoarcheologii, niezliczoną ilość prawników, lekarzy i artystów, nigdy więcej nie postawi stopy w Hogwarcie 

Popołudniem Snape zaakceptuje swoje przywrócenie na stanowisko nauczyciela skinieniem głowy.

Dla Harry’ego nie ma to większego znaczenia. Korzysta z czasu, który mężczyzna spędza poza swoimi komnatami na eksperymentowanie z zaklęciami rozpoznającymi i wiążącymi; kilka razy udaje mu się do czegoś dojść z Colingare, jednak działa ono tylko na pojedyncze strony. Myśli o tym nocą. 

Nieustannie zaprzątają jego głowę, ponieważ rozmyślanie o zaklęciach wiążących nie jest myśleniem o Snapie.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni wiele myśli o zaklęciach wiążących. 

Zupełnie nie myśli o dotykaniu Snape’a. O tym, jakie to dobre uczucie. O jego wyginającej się krzywiźnie kręgosłupa, kościach biodrowych, linii szczęki i włosach. Nie myśli o tym, jak bardzo chciałby wpleść palce w te ciemne kosmyki, nie zastanawia się, jak oczy Snape’a wyglądałyby, kiedy by doszedł, ani czy byłby cichy, jak to sobie wyobraża. 

Istnieje wariacja zaklęcia Constringere widniejąca w wycofanym już Acta Diurna Veneficium z 1944. Używano jej przez członków ARP od odtwarzania rodzinnych fotografii. 

Zastanawia się również nad szczegółami. Czy Snape jest równie wrażliwy na dotyk co Harry? Za pierwszym razem wolałby być pasywny, czy może dominowałby, używając do tego swoich zębów i dłoni? Czy w ogóle chciałby Harry’ego? 

Tej nocy dużo myśli o Snapie. 

Jego obowiązki na tym nie cierpią: sadzi zimową kapustę i naprawia zaklęcie wentylacyjne cieplarni; porządkuje trzy katalogi paczek z nasionami i nalepkami oraz zielarski almanach. Jest grudzień Drzewa straciły ostatnie liście, a pierwszy śnieg w tym roku przyniósł za sobą chłód mimo bezchmurnego nieba.

Posortowali ostatni stos. 

Harry w ramach świętowania raczy się czekoladowym biszkoptem, podczas gdy Snape przywołuje pierwszy z przesortowanych zbiorów i nowy zestaw kart ewidencyjnych.

~*~

W pierwszy czwartek grudnia Harry przypadkiem spotyka nową asystentkę trenera Magicznych Gier i Sportów podczas wapnowania boiska do quidditcha i zostaje zaproszony na kolację. Primavera nie jest nieatrakcyjną kobietą: niewysoka, energiczna blondynka z urokliwym, kontynentalnym akcentem. Mimo to Harry bez żalu odmawia, nie oferując jej nawet oczekiwanego pocałunku na pożegnanie.

Nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy późną nocą wyobraża sobie, że dłonie Snape’a nakrywają jego własne zaciśnięte na pobudzonym członku palce. Na nowo mierzy się ze swoją własną seksualnością, nie mogąc wyprzeć się swojego pożądania; najwyższy czas, by przestać się oszukiwać.

~*~

Przeglądając się w lustrze, Harry uznaje, że nie jest nieatrakcyjny. Jego skórę pokrywa złota opalenizna, którą zyskał podczas wielogodzinnej pracy na powietrzu. Mięśnie jego klatki piersiowej i ramion są precyzyjnie zarysowane, brzuch płaski. Na ile może stwierdzić, z jego genitaliami również jest wszystko porządku. Poza tym sądzi że ma kilka innych zalet, które mogłyby przekonać do niego Snape’a: nie jest blondynem, kobietą, ani nie ma siedmiu lat.

Poza tym udało mu się wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy, co prawda tylko raz i to w okolicznościach, których nie miał zamiaru powtarzać. 

Ale z drugiej strony Snape nauczył się tolerować jego obecność jak niczyją inną. A co najważniejsze, łączy ich magia. 

Harry prosi skrzata domowego o zmianę menu. To pierwszy raz, kiedy schodzi do kuchni odkąd skończyła się wojna i jest zaskoczony tym, jak znajome to miejsce się zdaje. Jakie to proste. Spędza dwie godziny na poufnej rozmowie o kulinarnych preferencjach profesora Snape’a i próbuje cztery rodzaje czekoladowego ciasta. Zostaje zaproszony na środowy podwieczorek i odchodzi. Tego wieczoru nie jest w stanie zmusić się już do przełknięcia ani kęsa kolacji, jednak ból brzucha jest warty widoku jedzącego Snape’a ― jedzącego, a nie grzebiącego w talerzu, na którym ma porcję puddingu ze stekiem i nerkami oraz tłuczone ziemniaki księcia Edwarda. 

Rano ponownie sięga po katalog nasion, myśląc o pewnym podniebieniu. 

Noc po tym zaczyna eksperymentować z dzieląca ich odległością. Jest to dość proste do zrobienia, jako że skończył zajmować się jednym rodzajem druku i teraz przyszło mu się mierzyć z cyfrowymi, mugolskimi drukami o jednolitym formacie, które są najtrudniejsze do rozdzielenia. Jako że te fragmenty zajmują kilka tac, potrzebuje dla nich więcej miejsca. Wykorzystuje ten pretekst, by usiąść sześć stóp od Snape’a, który zajmuje miejsce w fotelu przy biurku. Całkowicie celowy wypadek. 

Mija niemal tydzień, nim mężczyzna zaczyna przyglądać się jego każdemu ruchowi i w swoich obserwacjach przypomina Harry’emu ostrożnego, starego borsuka. 

Harry zabiera się za reklasyfikację typów czcionki i przesuwa się o dwa cale w tył każdej nocy, aż praktycznie siedzi u stóp Snape’a. 

W połowie grudnia robi coś więcej. Kontaktuje się z Primaverą, by pożyczyć od niej katalog z ubraniami, po czym wypożycza szkolną sowę i wkrótce ma trzy komplety nowych szat i kilku koszulek, którego dolegają do niego jak nic, co wcześniej nosił. Może to tylko jego wyobrażenie, ale wydaje mu się że spojrzenie Snape’a ociepliło się, kiedy ubrał je po raz pierwszy. Nie zapiął guzików, pozwalając, by oczy mężczyzny mogły przesuwać się po miękkiej tkaninie opinającej jego ciało. 

Magia. Harry zaczął używać magii w obecności Snape’a, jak nie robił tego wcześniej przy nikim innym. Pozwala jej krążyć po pokoju, ostrożnymi falami mocy, którą mężczyzna bardziej czuje, niż ma jej faktyczną świadomość. Snape… lubi jego magię. Przyciąga go, ilekroć Harry mamrocze kolejne zaklęcie przywołujące; mężczyzna mruga, przechodzi przez bariery i drży, zapala płomień, a całe jego ciało się uspokaja, chociaż jest to bardziej nerwowe oczekiwanie pełne napięcia niczym u węża i każdy jego mięsień porażony jest bólem.

Wie, że jeśli miałby dotknąć Snape’a, to byłby zły moment. Ale zastanawia się nad tym, bo może powinien zrobić to właśnie teraz, gdy zbliżają się święta, a Snape wycofuje się i w każdej jego wypowiedzi pobrzmiewa pogarda. Harry oddaje się perskiej poezji miłosnej - a raczej jej przetłumaczonym fragmentom. Druk jest charakterystyczny i czuje niespodziewany podziw dla jego pięknej struktury. Pewnego razu, gdy czyta, przerywa w pół strofy, by usłyszeć głos Snape’a, który sam ją kończy. Pod wpływem emocji decyduje się skompletować tekst w bibliotece, gdzie poznaje dwie młode bibliotekarki z nieprzyjemnym poczuciem humoru i zamiłowaniem do żartów. Harry anonsuje się na późny podwieczorki i słucha nowych plotek. 

Snape ma własną kopię Proroka Codziennego, który czyta, pijąc kawę do śniadania. 

Kiedy zaoferowano mu objęcie posady Opiekuna Slytherinu, odmówił. 

Bo gdyby jednak zdecydował się sprawować tę funkcję, miałby mniej czasu na wieczory z Harrym. 

Tym razem Harry testuje Liber Constringere i udaje m się skompletować stronę Dickensa. 

Snape tylko się na to krzywi. 

― Krzykliwe. ― Ale już po chwili sam rzuca zaklęcie na posortowane fragmenty. 

Ale to nie działa. 

Harry próbuje ponownie. Strona Snape’a okazuje się być ciężkimi przypisami analizy indyjsko-chińskiego handlu opium. Zaklęcie działa. Zatacza koło magii, formując się w miejscowe tornado. Czar wymaga precyzji i specyficznego ruchu różdżki na koniec. 

Cztery miesiące zajmuje mu doprowadzenie go do perfekcji. 

Teraz jego praca jest wydajniejsza. Kompletuje po kilka tac i wkrótce patrzy na tekst Kiplinga, tłumaczenie Loyda i dwa tomy poświęcone łamaniu szyfrów Levantine’a oraz broszurę na temat używania Belladony. 

Snape tego nie komentuje.

Kiedy Harry kompletuje swoją ostatnią tacę, na której ma fragmenty dotyczące Struktury Molekularnej Lucretiusa i Mechanizmy Wiążące: Wiersze o Miłości Owidiusza, Snape ma przed sobą jeszcze niemały stos.

Harry uśmiecha się, jakby pragnienie jego serca stało się prawdą. Patrzy na książkę, po czym przenosi wzrok na Snape’a. W ułamku sekundy przechyla się przez biurko i wczepia dłonie w szaty mężczyzny. Snape jest sztywny niczym wiktoriańska latarnia, ale Harry i tak go całuje: raz, szybko, a potem po raz kolejny, ulotnym muśnięciem warg i jeszcze raz, delikatniejszym, miększym. Snape nie porusza się i Harry ma cały czas świata, by poznać to nowe terytorium, jego drobne linie i sztywne zdumienie malujące się na twarzy dawnego profesora. Jego ciało jest nieoczekiwanie ciepłe, a smak pozostawiony na jego języku to nic więcej ponad sól i skórę. 

Ma zamknięte oczy. Otwiera je, kiedy się cofa i odkrywa, że mężczyzna, którego twarz delikatnie ujmuje w dłoniach, patrzy na niego pustym spojrzeniem, za którym kryje się na nowo rozdarta, wojenna rana. Z tymże, jedna z jego dłoni nakrywa tę Harry’ego. Który nie zamierza przestać, biorąc, ile będzie w stanie. 

Tym razem jest w nim więcej pewności. Zna swoje miejsce i gdyby mężczyzna tego zażądał, odpuściłby. Teraz jednak wargi Snape’a nieznacznie się rozchylają i Harry decyduje iż chce wziąć wszystko, co może. Język Snape’a jest miękki. Czuje nierówne, ostro zakończone zęby mężczyzny, bada jego podniebienie i wówczas wargi mężczyzny w końcu odpowiadają. Kiedy Harry bierze oddech, dzielą jedno powietrze, sekretna wiadomość, pożądanie pisane szyfrem. Jego palce są wplecione we włosy Snape’a. 

A potem świat się rozpada. 

Spada na niego cios, jakby spadł na niego sufit. pada na plecy z rozpostartymi ramionami. Ciepło, które narastało w nim z każdą chwilą, roztrzaskuje się na tysiące zimnych odłamków. Jego palce ogarnia ból, lewy bark płonie ogniem ― później odnajdzie tam ślady w kształcie półksiężyców. 

Biurko spadło. Nie, Snape je odepchnął. Leży między nimi, papiery opadły wokół Harry’ego, zebrały się na rąbku szaty Snape’a. Mężczyzna cofa się, aż jego plecy uderzają o ścianę, przyciska do niej dłonie. Jego oczy… och Merlinie, jego oczy, pełne desperacji i poruszenia. 

To było pożądanie. 

Harry jest młody, ale nie całkowicie niedoświadczony. Jest pewien, że to było pożądanie, pewniejszy z każdą chwilą, patrząc na Snape’a poprzez pole połamanych słów. 

Nie wie co powiedzieć, ale doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, co padnie z ust Snape’a. I nie myli się. 

― Wynoś się ― mówi Snape. 

Odchodzi.

~*~ 

Kiedy zbliża się do kwater Severusa następnej nocy, zastanawia się, czy ten będzie unikał problemu i samego Harry’ego. Jednak gdy otwiera drzwi, mężczyzna siedzi przy biurku, ma rozczesane włosy, skrzyżowane ręce i stanowczy wzrok. Harry’emu jego postawa niepokojąco przypomina jedną z wrześniowych nocy. Czuje, że osłony są naruszone, zupełnie jakby Snape próbował je zmienić i zawiódł.

― Nie zamierzam przepraszać ― informuje go Harry. 

― Przywilej młodości ― mówi Snape. ― Dlaczego myślisz, że twoja skrucha obchodziłaby mnie bardziej niż chwila namiętności? Twoja uwaga jest niemile widziana, panie Potter, a to, jak się oszukujesz, zwyczajnie mnie zdumiewa. Przestań. 

― Nie zostawiasz mi zbyt wiele miejsca manewru, prawda? 

― Nie. 

Jego policzki na moment nabierają koloru; gdyby Harry nie był na nim tak skupiony, przegapiłby to. Chociaż posiada listę powodów, dla których to coś między nimi ma sens - zaczynającą się od: jesteś równie samotny co ja i kończącą na pozbyciu się ubrań - nie mówi jednak nic. Wciska dłonie do kieszeni i opiera się o drzwi. Nie oczekiwał, że to będzie proste. 

Snape przekłada leżące przed nim papiery, przesuwa pióro w stronę kałamarza i z powrotem, po czym wygładza rękawy. I mówi: 

― Nie nadaję się dla ciebie, Harry. Poszukaj gdzie indziej. 

― Więc ― zaczyna Potter ― chcesz się zgodzić, ale że jesteś tak przyzwyczajony do odmawiania, nie zrobisz tego? W porządku, rozumiem. 

― Chodzi o coś więcej ― odpiera mężczyzna. ― I nie myśl sobie, że coś w tej materii się zmieni. 

Ale nawet kiedy to mówi, przekłada leżące przed nim karki i nie patrzy Harry’emu w oczy. W tej chwili pragnie Snape’a, jak nic innego wcześniej. Najwyraźniej ciekawość zastąpiło pożądanie. Jego marzenia mogłyby stać się prawdą, ma to wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

Po raz pierwszy od śmierci Voldemorta, Harry otwiera swój umysł. 

Wzywa swoją magię i zaprasza ją, ledwie będąc w stanie zapanować nad odurzającą falą, która otula pomieszczenie, niczym ogień zimny pokój czy powódź pustynię. Zwiewa skrawki papieru z tac, rozpala ścienne kinkiety, wzburza jego własne szaty i ciągnie Snape’a niczym bezwładną marionetkę w kierunku Harry’ego, odpowiadając na jego pragnienie. 

― Nawet nie myśl… ― zaczyna mężczyzna, ale posłusznie kieruje się w jrgo stronę, krok po kroku. 

W zderzeniu z magią Harry’ego, ta należąca do Snape’a jest znacznie ciemniejsza i spokojniejsza. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby tylko chciał, tu i teraz mógłby wypaczyć magię mężczyzny i zmusić go, by stał się dokładnie tym, kim Harry chciał, by był. 

Co samo w sobie byłoby złe. Chociaż, przez jeden krótki moment, przechodzi mu przez myśl, czy nie ulec pokusie: Harry mógłby zawładnąć światem i mieć Severusa Snape’a u swych stóp. 

Przyszłość nie do pomyślenia. 

Snape jest niemal tak blisko, że mógłby go dotknąć. 

Ale Harry puszcza go. Tym razem jednak nie cofa magii, po prostu pozwala jej powoli się wycofać z cichym szumem w tle, niewypowiedzianą rozmową. Kiedy pozwala jej odejść, jest świadomy, że Snape - a z zamkniętymi oczami Harry widzi nie jego, ale coś większego i ciemniejszego, i bardziej niebezpiecznego, ciągnącego go do upadku - wezwał swoją własną magię i czeka na jego moment słabości. 

― Już dobrze ― mówi Harry. Otwiera oczy i spostrzega, że mężczyzna stoi sześć cali od niego. ― Już dobrze, nie zrobię tego. ― Magia, niemal, odeszła. 

Wówczas Snape, co niewiarygodne, wyciąga rękę. Wygląda to tak, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać, jak gdyby pragnienie Harry’ego uczyniło jego własne namacalnym. Dotyka ramienia młodszego mężczyzny, jego szatę, guziki skrytej pod nią koszuli, śledzi palcami krzywiznę jego obojczyków i linię szyi. Palce Snape’a są sztywne i niezgrabne, a na twarzy zamiast pożądania widnieje szok. Ale Harry się tym nie przejmuje - jego ciało nie ma nic przeciwko - ponieważ lekki dotyk jest równie rozpalający co dłoń kogoś innego na jego nagiej męskości. Wygina się w stronę dłoni Snape’a - wdech, wydech - czuje, jak jego oczy się rozszerzają. Wodzi dłońmi po ścianie, szukając czegoś, czego mógłby się przytrzymać, bo jest pewien, że jeśli sam by go dotknął, mężczyzna by przestał.

Słyszy jęk wydobywający się spomiędzy jego ust i widzi jak Snape podnosi głowę zaskoczony. Dotyk nabiera na sile. Sześć cali staje się czterema a potem dwoma. Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że zamyka oczy. Ma rozchylone wargi, a w płucach zbyt mało powietrza. 

Kiedy Snape go całuje, nie jest to niepewne ale desperackie. Trudno w ogóle nazwać to pocałunkiem; ich otwarte usta i zbyt dużo śliny przypominają raczej pole bitwy - unik i atak - jak gdyby Snape nie wiedział, co robi, a Harry zapomniał języka ciał. To brutalne zderzenie. Snape mocno się do niego przyciska, uzbrojony w sztywną szatę; jego dłonie przesuwają się po ramionach, rękach i biodrach Harry’ego, na zmianę się na nich zaciskając. Ociera się udem o męskość młodzieńca. Jego ruchy są wolne i drżące, arytmiczne. Między nimi jest pięć, nie, sześć warstw ubrań. A mimo to jest to najbardziej podniecająca rzecz, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek robił. 

― Ani słowa ― szepcze Snape w jego usta. ― Ani słowa. 

Harry zastanawia się, bardzo powoli, czy to w ogóle jest prawdziwe? Ale wieczność zajęłoby mu uformowanie myśli w słowa, zresztą nie może wyobrazić sobie, by powiedział to na głos. Jego usta należą do Snape’a, nie do mówienia. 

Dojdzie tylko dzięki temu. Dociera to do niego na chwilę przed tym, jak się to dzieje. Jest bezradny i poddaje się, jego usta odrywają się od Snape’a i wgryza się we własne palce, ponieważ jedyne, co mogłoby wydobyć się spomiędzy jego warg, brzmiałoby jak: _Jezu_ , albo _kurwa_ , albo nawet _Snape_. A w tej chwili wszystkie trzy są niedorzeczne.

~*~

Oddech Snape’a w jego uchu jest chrapliwy i ciężki. Ich dłonie są złączone, ale Harry nie ma pojęcia kiedy i jak się to stało. Jego bielizna jest nieprzyjemnie lepka. Czuje na sobie ciężar Snape’a, kiedy ten pochyla się, naciskając na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, a włosy mężczyzny łaskoczą jego twarz.

Snape się nie porusza. Doszedł? Czy jest na to jakaś etykieta? Nigdy nie słyszał ani nie czytał, by tak to się kończyło. Nim może pomyśleć drugi raz - ponieważ zaraz to zrobi - dotyka biodra Snape’a, kości wciąż znajdującej się niesamowicie blisko jego skóry pod szatami. Mężczyzna drży i porusza ręką, łapiąc nią dłoń Harry’ego, który może poczuć siłę jego mięśni i pulsowanie krwi pod skórą. 

Harry osuwa się na kolana. Jego głowa znajduje się na poziomie krocza mężczyzny i piętnastego, a raczej szesnastego guzika; pociera policzkiem materiał i ma wrażenie, że płonie. Zamyka oczy. 

Nie czuje niczego pod szatami Snape’a, może tylko delikatne wybrzuszenie. Nie ogarnia go jednak piżmowa woń, która byłaby potwierdzeniem, że Snape doszedł. Nagle mężczyzna wciska się pomiędzy dłonie Harry’ego, nieznacznie pchając, jak gdyby powstrzymywał się, jakby tego chciał, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by po to sięgnąć. 

Harry rozpina guziki i materiał się rozchyla. Udo pod jego policzkiem jest ciepłe, dłońmi przytrzymuje mężczyznę za biodra. Teraz upewnia się, że Snape nie doszedł. Nawet nie jest twardy, a jego wiotki członek zakończony luźnym napletkiem leży ciężko na jądrach. Skóra jego penisa jest cienka, o barwie głębokiego kremu, zaprasza do dotknięcia. Ale Harry go nie dotyka, tylko liże i na próbę bierze w usta wpierw główkę, a potem całego.

Delikatna. Skóra jest delikatna, a penis miękki i giętki na jego języku i podniebieniu, lżejszy, niż sobie wyobrażał. To nie to samo co trzymanie własnej męskości w dłoni. Kiedy przesuwa po nim językiem, rozróżnia napletek, masywną główkę i prosty trzon. Jego język jest niezdany: stara się być delikatny, gdy lekko liże czubek penisa okrężnymi ruchami, uważa na zęby, nawet jeśli to dziwne i ciężkie. 

Snape nie twardnieje, chociaż jego oddech robi się cięższy, a mięśnie brzucha napinają się pod palcami Harry’ego. Jego pożądanie jest doskonale widoczne; Harry przesuwa dłoń w dół i bierze w nią jądra Snape’a. Są miękkie jak jego penis, ciężkie między palcami i słabo owłosione. Harry masuje je w dłoniach. Nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi, drgnięcia penisa w jego ustach. Jeszcze raz delikatnie ssie, a znajomy rytm zmienia się w coś innego, dziwnego. Nie jest pewien jak dużego nacisku powinien użyć, jakie to uczucie. Oddech Snape’a jest wciąż słyszalny, chociaż penis w jego ustach nie wykazuje żadnej reakcji. Zaczyna zapominać o swoim własnym pobudzeniu, tempie i zderzeniu tej niespodziewanej seksualnej kolizji; jego aktualna bitwa jest ciężka: bezwładny członek w jego ustach, brak połączenia między umysłem i ciałem. Coraz mocniej naciska palcami, rozciągając delikatną skórę, ale i to nie przynosi upragnionej reakcji. Mężczyzna nie poruszy się dla niego, ale nawet jeśli jest tego świadomy, Harry sięga dalej, wsuwając palce między pośladki Snape’a. 

Jego palce są ściśnięte, a uczucie dziwne. Powoli zaczyna go boleć szczęka, kolana również promieniują bólem. Ta walka rozgrywa się pomiędzy Harrym i niechętnym ciałem Snape’a i młodszy mężczyzna zaczyna myśleć, że nie ma już żadnych szans na zwycięstwo. 

I właśnie wtedy, powoli, tak powoli, że Harry ledwo w to wierzy, czuje, jak podstawa penisa Snape’a twardnieje w jego ustach. Nie jest to napięcie podobne do zdrowej erekcji, a podwyższone ciśnienie krwi zdaje się wypełniać nie więcej niż cal narządu. Harry porzuca swoją kontrolę i ssie mocniej: jego palce znajdują i naciskają na wejście Snape’a i jest to tak intymne, jak nic co kiedykolwiek robił z jakąkolwiek osobą. Jednak wtedy to lekkie sztywnienie znika i nie wraca mimo wysiłków Harry’ego. 

To wszystko, co dostaje. 

Przegrał. 

Jeśli mężczyzna czuł jakiekolwiek pożądanie, jego ciało tego nie pokazało. 

Harry pozwala penisowi Snape’a wysunąć się spomiędzy jego warg. Opiera głowę o udo mężczyzny: czuje w ustach cierpki, ostry, piżmowy posmak seksualnej intymności, bolą go kolana, dłonie i szczęka. Nie może, nie spojrzy na niego: boi się, co zobaczy na twarzy Snape’a. 

Odrzucenie. Nieobecność. Rzeczy, o których aż do tej chwili, nie miał pojęcia, że ich nie chce.

Trzęsie się, kiedy Snape dotyka jego włosów. To niepewny dotyk, tak ostrożny, jakby był pierwszym intymnym kontaktem między nimi. Harry wychyla się do niego, chociaż czuje się jak dziecko szukające pociechy w niewłaściwym miejscu. 

― To nie twoja wina ― szepcze Snape. Pozbawiony mocy, jego głos okazuje się niezwykle delikatny. 

Harry pozostawia na skórze Snape’a pojedynczy pocałunek i zamyka oczy. 

Mija przynajmniej dziesięć minut, nim ból w jego kolanach nie może być już dłużej ignorowany. Siada na piętach i, nie patrząc na niego, zaczyna jeden po drugim zapinać guziki pod szatą Snape’a. Zatrzymuje się na wysokości jego krocza, wsuwa jego męskość z powrotem pod bieliznę, po czym kontynuuje. Guziki wierzchniej szaty Snape’a pod jego palcami są zimne, o czarnej barwie i perłowym połysku. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich z takiego bliska i jego palce zamierają. 

Wstaje; jego oczy znajdują się na wysokości szyi Snape’a, który opiera głowę o ścianę. 

Kołnierz szat Snape’a jest sztywny i wysoki, a walka z małymi dziurkami zabiera Harry’emu zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. 

Ale kiedy jest bliski ostatniego, unosi wzrok. 

Oczy Snape’a są otwarte, ale nie puste. Przez chwilę - jedno uderzenie ptasiego serca - Harry dostrzega w nim pewną czułość. Być może również żal. 

Momentalnie jednak znikają. Oczami wyobraźni widzi, jak ubrany już Snape zatrzaskuje przed nim okiennice, odgradzając się od niego.

Kiedy otwiera usta, Harry jest w stanie przewidzieć, co się spomiędzy nich zaraz wydostanie. 

― Zadowolony, Potter? 

Oczy Snape’a są bezlitosne, zjadliwie puste. Harry nie jest w stanie zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią. A potem jest już zbyt późno ― Snape wysuwa się z jego objęć, poprawia szaty i prostuje rękawy. 

― Nie zrobimy tego ponownie ― dodaje. 

Harry chce powiedzieć: _Dlaczego nie, To ty to zacząłeś_ , a nawet dziecinne: _Chciałeś mnie_. Ale tego nie robi. Patrzy jak Snape zmienia tackę ze skrawkami, przywołuje pióro i zabiera się za nowy zestaw kart indeksowych. Przekaz jest równie jasny, jak gdyby Snape napisał go na tablicy: _Ten incydent jest skończony_. 

Nie.

~*~

Harry czeka na dobry moment. Tej nocy nie siedzi sześć stóp od kolan Snape’a, ani nie zadaje pytań, chociaż ma ich całą listę, nie oblizuje też łyżeczki, ani nie pozwala swoim szatom opaść, niby przypadkiem, z jego ramion. Zachowuje dystans, kiedy musi się odezwać i niezwykle wcześnie wychodzi. Chciałby myśleć że ciężka cisza wypełniająca pomieszczenie jest wyrazem żalu, ale obawia się, że świadczy ona o uldze. Nie pyta, czy może wrócić.

**

Mijają dwa dni, nim Snape kładzie w milczeniu obok jego lewego łokcia pełną tacę i staje nad nią w milczeniu. Mężczyzna wciąż nie może użyć zaklęcia wiążącego i Harry odmawia nauczenia go, bo w pewnym sensie to przewaga, jaką ma nad Snape’em. 

Nie patrzy na mężczyznę, tylko na tackę wypełnioną kremowym papierem z pogrubionymi napisami. To John Donne, chociaż Harry zna go tylko dlatego, że ktoś, kogo kochał, wyrecytował mu ten wiersz.

― Czy… hmm... lubisz go? ― pyta Harry. 

― Dość ― odpowiada ostro Snape. 

― Chciałbym czegoś od ciebie ― mówi w końcu. Patrzy na niego, chociaż Snape traktuje go, jakby był obcy. ― Podobało mi się to co robiliśmy i chciałbym to powtórzyć. 

Snape nic na to nie odpowiada, ale widać, że zaciska zęby. 

― Wiem, że ci się nie podobało ― mówi. ― Więc. Umówmy się. Za każdym razem, kiedy tu będę, będę składał twoje książki. Ale chcę piętnastu minut z tobą, dotykania cię. Każdej nocy. 

― Nie. ― Pada krótka odpowiedź.

Taca pozostaje przy łokciu Harry’ego. Ignoruje ją. Przy ścianie zebrał swoje własne fragmenty książek. Ma tam Cowpera, almańskiego aptekarza i coś co wygląda na krwiożerczy przewodnik terenowy po cyklach roku azteków.  
Pełne tace.

Harry wychodzi wcześnie. Ma umówione spotkanie z Primaverą i rundkę w cymbergaja. 

**

~*~

Kiedy wraca następnego wieczora, wypełnione tace piętrzą się niemal aż po sam sufit i, patrząc na Snape’a, widzi jego wściekłość w spiętych ramionach. Powietrze pachnie nieudaną magią, elektrycznością i czymś tlącym - wówczas widzi zajętą płomieniami książkę, wyglądającą jakby ktoś próbował połączyć razem trzyletnią listę zakupów i parę niedopasowanych rękawic.

Harry uśmiecha się do siebie i zaczyna od ćwiartek stron. 

Po tygodniu cały korytarz wypełniony jest niezłożonymi książkami trzymanymi w bezpiecznym bezwładzie. Snape nieustannie ma pochmurne spojrzenie, a ilekroć się porusza, jego szata niemal trzaska, kiedy gwałtownie łopocze w miejscu. Rzadko rozmawiają, ale Harry wcale nie jest poirytowany. Czuje ciężar spojrzenia Snape’a na swoich plecach, poza tym w końcu skończy się im miejsce. 

Podczas kolacji Snape ostentacyjnie czyta nową biografię Korneliusza Knota - _Umiejętność Kierowania Państwem w Czasach Pokoju._

Harry grzebie łyżką w groszku.

Dopiero gdy tace zaczynają zasłaniać obrazy i dwa skrzaty domowe odmawiają przynoszenia kolacji, ich spokój zostaje załamany. 

Nie odpowiada za to Snape - Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że ten nie skończy zapełniać tac, dopóki każda książka nie zostanie poskładana, albo nie opanuje zaklęcia - ale deus ex machina* ze szkockim akcentem. 

Nagle wyjątkowo zniecierpliwiona Minerwa McGonagall przedziera się przez zasłony. 

― Powinienem...? ― zaczyna Harry, ale Snape już otwiera drzwi. Ich gość staje w przejściu, ma na sobie szaty, a na twarzy zimną maskę nieznoszącą sprzeciwu. Nie może wejść, bo w środku nie ma miejsca. Patrzy na przysłonięte ściany, zajętą podłogę; Harry’ego otaczają tace, a Snape jest w połowie ukryty za kolejnymi stosami porozdzieranych stron. 

Zdejmuje okulary, przeciera je i zakłada ponownie. 

― Wystarczy ― mówi głosem, który wychował dwadzieścia pokoleń Gryfonów i zarządzał samodzielnie Hogwartem przez trzy lata. ― To staje się nierealne. Severusie, skrzaty domowe serwują herbatę na talerzykach do ryb i odmawiają przemieszczania się przez to, co wystawiasz na korytarz. To musi się skończyć. 

Snape’a:

― To niemożliwe 

miesza się z Harry’ego:

― Oczywiście. 

McGonagall przenosi między nimi spojrzenie.

― _To niemożliwe_ nie jest akceptowalną odpowiedzią. Severusie. Doskonale wiesz, że chociaż mogłam ich nie doceniać, nigdy nie protestowałam jeśli chodzi o twoje metody. Akceptowałam to, ale przekroczyłeś granicę. Chcę, żebyś przestał.

Snape zaciska wargi tak mocno, że tworzą białą linię. 

― Czy to jasne? ― pyta Minerwa. 

Snape’a:

― Tak

jest jednosylabowym sykiem. 

― Pozbądź się tego, przyjacielu ― kończy nieco delikatniej.

Snape pochyla głowę o pół cala w niemej zgodzie. 

Minerwa McGonagall patrzy na Harry’ego. Jej spojrzenie jest długie, chłodne i oceniające, jak gdyby spotkała go po raz pierwszy: pod jego wpływem prostuje plecy i wygładza szaty.

Przez chwilę kobieta wygląda, jakby chciała mu coś powiedzieć. Ale zamiast tego kiwa głową w zamyśleniu i wychodzi. 

Harry ostrożnie zmienia pozycję. Snape marszczy brwi, a jego palce uderzają w różdżkę.

Harry czeka.

I w końcu Snape kieruje na niego wzrok, w którym jest doskonale widoczne, jak długą drogę musiało odbyć jego spojrzenie, nim skrzyżowało się z Harry’ego.

― Czego chcesz? ― pyta chrapliwym głosem.

― Piętnaście minut. Każdego wieczoru ― mówi Harry. Chociaż zadowoliłby się pięcioma. ― Dotykania. 

― Ubrania nie mogę zostać zdjęte ― dodaje Snape. ― Pięć. 

Harry nie zastanawia się nad tym. 

― Ubrania nie mogą zostać zdjęte, chyba że za obopólną zgodą. Zaczynamy dzisiaj. Dziesięć minut powinno usatysfakcjonować obie strony. ― Nie zmienia wyrazu twarzy, nie pokazuje na niej swojego zainteresowania, chociaż czuje triumf i wypełniającą go radość, ponieważ w końcu Snape znalazł się pod ścianą. ― Zacznę od Twojego Donny’ego ― oferuje. 

― Od jutra ― mówi Snape. ― I żadnej magii. 

― Poza obopólną zgodą ― dodaje Harry. 

Snape patrzy na sortowany papier. Chociaż Harry tego nie wie, to co ma przed sobą jest oryginalną stroną czterotomowej epiki Albusa Dumbledore’a, “Nieszczęście w Macedonii”. Seria została napisana, kiedy dwudziestodwuletni Albus opuścił uniwersytet. I chociaż utrzymanie rytmu jest ledwo widoczne, a struktura rymów zwyczajnie śmieszna, Snape kocha tę książkę. Przesuwa dłoń po stronie i mówi: 

― Zgoda. 

― W takim razie zgoda ― kończy Harry.

~*~ 

~*~

Harry idzie zobaczyć się z Poppy.

Nie lubi skrzydła szpitalnego. To miejsce jest dla niego nazbyt mocno zabarwione wspomnieniami zbyt wielu rannych przy niewystarczającej ilości łóżek. Wciąż ma przed oczami widok splamionych krwią szat Poppy, zbyt zmęczonej, by użyć zaklęcia czyszczącego. Jego własna magia jest zbyt rozdarta i niestabilna po śmierci Voldemorta. Nie kontrolował, kogo tego dnia uleczył. Goyle żył. Hermiona umarła. Blizny McGonagall były przerażające. Luna dostała ataku serca i umarła bez jakiejkolwiek skazy na skórze. 

Trzy lata temu. 

Teraz skrzydło szpitalne jest puste. Poppy znajduje się w swoim biurze; Harry puka w otwarte drzwi, jakby wciąż był uczniem. 

― Och, Harry ― mówi Poppy. ― Wejdź. Usiądź. Zrobić ci herbaty? O co chodzi? 

― Mogę zamknąć drzwi? ― pyta w zamian. 

Poppy rozgląda się za czajnikiem. Jej oczy są jasne i ostre, zamyka drzwi ruchem różdżki. 

― Nikt nie będzie podsłuchiwał ― mówi spokojnie i posyła Harry’emu kubek mocnej herbaty z cukrem i mlekiem. ― Więc o co chodzi? 

― Mam przyjaciela ― zaczyna Harry. 

Poppy przekrzywia głowę, 

― Mój przyjaciel ― kontynuuje. ― Mój przyjaciel ma problemy. W łóżku. Właściwie chodzi o osiągnięcie erekcji. ― Oplata kubek palcami. 

― Och, mój drogi! Cóż, oczywiście… Harry, to proste. Cieszę się, że do mnie przyszedłeś. Mam eliksir pod ręką, możesz…

― Żadnych eliksirów ― odpowiada. ― Chodzi o to, Poppy, że to nie może być eliksir. Nie mogę wytłumaczyć. 

Poppy już stoi przy szafce z fiolkami. Odwraca się, posyłając mu spojrzenie obejmujące jego rumieniec i napiętą sylwetkę. 

― Och ― mówi. ― Sportowiec? Cóż, w tym przypadku jest kilka zaklęć… bardzo prostych, Harry, łatwo je znajdziesz, a do tego nie będzie potrzebna pomoc nikogo więcej…

― To nie może także być zaklęcie. Żadnej magii. Naprawdę. 

― I oczywiście… co powiedziałeś? 

― Żadnej magii. 

― Kompletnie? ― pyta Poppy. Odsuwa się od szafki i patrzy na Harry’ego. 

― Potrzebuję czegoś mugolskiego ― odpowiada. 

Poppy wraca do biurka. Jej ramiona nieco opadają. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry naprawdę na nią patrzy od czasu wojny; chociaż przez te trzy lata zdarzały mu się bóle głowy i cięcia, które wymagały interwencji pielęgniarki. Wygląda na starszą i mniejszą niż zapamiętał ją ze szkolnych czasów. 

― Może lepiej, żebyś wytłumaczył ― mówi Poppy. 

I Harry to robi. Och, nie opowiada jej całej sytuacji, ale większość istotnych faktów, nie wskazując konkretnie że chodzi o Snape’a. Mówi jej o tym, jak się zachowywał, że z pewnością był pobudzony, chociaż lekkie drżenie penisa było jedyną reakcją. Powtarzające się używanie eliksirów. Mimowolne bodźce seksualnej stymulacji magii; nie jest pewien, czy były dobre, czy może jednak tylko zaszkodziły. 

Kiedy kończy, Poppy zajmuje jakiś czas, by znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, wówczas podpiera brodę jedną dłonią i i patrzy na niego przez biurko. Marszczy brwi. 

― Brzmi znajomo ― mówi. ― Niemal, jakbym już to słyszała, ale pamiętałabym, gdyby tak się było, jestem pewna. Zastanawiam się, czy o tym nie czytałam? ― Potrząsa głową. ― Coraz trudniej mi przypomnieć sobie niektóre rzeczy ― dodaje. ― To pewnie przez wiek. ― Jej głos jest beznamiętny, zupełnie jakby mówiła to już kilka razy wcześniej, ale spojrzenie jej oczu, które jest jednocześnie zaskoczone i zaniepokojone, już nie. 

― Nie sądzę, by można coś z tym zrobić ― mówi. ― Osoba, o której tu mówimy… nie sądzę, żeby jej zależało. Ale jestem pewna, że znajdę coś w jednym z czasopism. ― Przebiega różdżką po opasłych woluminach na półkach nad biurkiem, chociaż nic nie drży, nie rozjaśnia się, ani nic się nie dzieje.  
― Może w jednym ze streszczeń ― dodaje. Wstaje i wysuwa pierwszą z szuflad, po czym wyjmuje z niej arkusze papierów i mruczy coś do siebie. 

Harry popija herbatę. Poppy, coraz bardziej sfrustrowana, wyciąga artykuł po artykule i rozrzuca je po blacie biurka, aż wreszcie zaczynają zsuwać się na podłogę. W końcu przestaje. 

― Wiem, że gdzieś coś mam. ― Wygląda na przegraną, otoczona przez słowa bez kontekstu. ― Jestem tego pewna. 

― Może znalazłoby się coś w mugolskich książkach? 

― To możliwe ― przytakuje. ― Ale potrzebuję dostać się do świętego Mungo. Harry, nie poddam się. Mógłbyś wrócić za kilka dni? 

Zmarszczki na jej czole pogłębiają się i pociera nasadę nosa, jakby czuła zbliżający się ból głowy. 

― Poczekam ― odpowiada. ― Jeśli tylko coś jest, muszę się dowiedzieć. 

― Jeśli cokolwiek znajdę, powiem ci ― mówi Poppy. ― Ta cholerna pamięć…

Harry, odchodząc, zastanawia się, czy Snape był tamtym pacjentem. Ale nie ma żadnego sposobu, by się tego dowiedzieć.

*~~~*

Jest północ. Przedpokój Snape’a tonie pod stosem papierów ― układał je całą noc, tworząc cienkie barykady. Harry widzi jedynie czubek jego głowy. Oczyszcza gardło. 

― Snape? 

― Co? ― warczy. Jego głowa nagle się pojawia, ale nie porusza się, trzymając ją sztywno. 

― Dziesięć minut ― odpowiada. Nagle czuje się okropnie. Nie jest pewien, czy dobrze robi. ― Nie ruszaj się ― dodaje. ― Podejdę do ciebie. 

Snape się nie rusza. Gdy znajduje się od niego w odległości dziesięciu stóp, jego ramiona są zgarbione, kiedy w pięciu, palce zaciskają się na kawałkach papieru tak mocno, że drżą niczym liście. Gdy dzieli ich odległość dwóch stóp, Harry dostrzega biały łuk jego nozdrzy. Oczy Snape’a są otwarte, ale nie patrzy na młodszego mężczyznę. 

― Wszystko w porządku ― mówi delikatnie Harry. Przełyka. Jego gardło jest suche. ― Teraz cię dotknę. Twoich ramion. To wszystko. 

Nie staje za Snape’em, ale obok niego. Jego palce wahają się: powietrze między jego skórą a szatą Snape’a jest gęste. Harry bierze głęboki wdech. 

― Teraz cię dotknę ― mówi i to robi. Ma wrażenie, jakby dotknął prądu. Mięśnie Snape’a są napięte niczym detonator, wystarczająco sztywne, żeby się złamać; Harry drży. Bardziej czuje niż słyszy wdech Snape’a. 

― W porządku ― mówi Harry, ponieważ mówienie o tym sprawia, że cała ta sytuacja wydaje się jednocześnie bardziej odległa i prawdziwa. ― Nie robię nic więcej. ― Jego palce delikatnie naciskają na napięte mięśnie Snape’a, zanużają się w dołkach tworzonych przez obojczyki mężczyzny, przesuwają po długiej, eleganckiej linii kości pod cienką skórą. Napięcie w mięśniach Snape’a jest tak wyraźne że Harry może tylko delikatnie je gładzić, naciskać na wgłębienia. ― Nie robię nic ponad to ― mówi ― Nie sprawiam ci bólu, prawda?

Głowa Snape’a się porusza. _Nie_. 

― Wiesz ― zaczyna Harry. Włosy Snape’a wciąż są postrzępione na końcach. Harry chciałby je związać, ale nie zrobi tego, nie dzisiaj. Opadają i wplątują mu się w palce i musi być ostrożny, by ich nie pociągnąć. ― Już niemal koniec. ― To nie to zamierzał powiedzieć. Jeszcze raz gładzi mięśnie, raz za razem, wpadając w rytm. Wydaje mu się, że Snape nieco się odpręża. ― Skończone. ― Zabiera ręce, gdy mija czas. 

Dwie stopy dzielą go od Snape’a. Pięć. Nie chce przyznać, że nagle w jego brzuchu pojawia się bolesna dziura, ani że palce go mrowią, a już z pewnością nie przyzna się do pulsowania i napięcia w penisie. 

― Nie bolało? 

Snape patrzy na niego spod luźnych kosmyków grzywki. 

― Nie. ― Jego głos jest głębszy niż zwykle. 

― Dobrze ― odpowiada Harry. Stoi w drzwiach, wahając się. ― Dobranoc. 

Snape nie odpowiada.

~*~

― Nie mogę zrozumieć ― zaczyna Snape trzy noce później i bezpieczne dwie godziny przed północą. ― Co właściwie chcesz tym osiągnąć. ― Teoretycznie mógłby mówić o zniszczonej bibliotece, ale Harry wie, że nie o to chodzi.

Harry składa książki. Muszą wkrótce znaleźć regał. 

― Sam nie wiem ― przyznaje. ― Myślę, że mi się to podoba. Nie uważasz, że to nieprzyjemne, prawda? 

Znika między kolejnymi dwunastoma tomami, nim Snape odpowiada. 

― Nie ― mówi. Ale Harry spodziewał się tego, chociaż jest zaskoczony, wręcz zaniepokojony tym, że Snape wydaje się wstrząśnięty swoją odpowiedzią. 

Harry dokłada kolejne woluminy. Tej nocy ma wrażenie, że udaje mu się dostrzec, jak sylwetka Snape’a się relaksuje i przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że ten mógłby nauczyć się ufać dłonim Harry’ego, chociaż nie jest pewien.

~*~

― Co robisz wieczorami w lochach? ― pyta Primaverra.

― Składam książki ― odpowiada. 

― Strasznie to romantyczne. 

Harry śmieje się.

~*~

Jest styczeń. Na rabatkach i dachu leży sześciocentrymetrowa warstwa śniegu. Harry kruszy śnieg w beczce i ubiera dwie pary skarpetek.

W pokojach Snape’a są już regały pełne książek i w końcu da się przemieszczać między workami w magazynie. Chociaż próbuje sobie przypomnieć, nie pamięta już smaku ust Snape’a. Nigdy nie czuł się tak dziwnie, zawieszony między pożądaniem i spełnieniem, bojąc się działać i nic nie robić. Snape wieczorem związuje włosy i Harry bierze to za dobry znak. Znowu rozmawia z Poppy, która daje mu trzy mugolskie artykuły i książkę, ale nic z tego nie jest w jakikolwiek sposób przydatne. 

Gdy Harry go dotyka, Snape już dłużej nie zamiera. Przyzwyczaja się do jego dotyku, tarcia szat o szaty, przypadkowego zderzenia dłoni i sortowaniu skrawek przez Harry’ego na trzy stopy od kolan mężczyzny. Wydawało mu się, że taka bliskość będzie równie przyjemna co intymność, ale nie. Harry jest świadom każdego niuansu przestrzeni, którą dzielą, warstw ubrań odcinających go od skóry Snape’a, szelestu szat, słów, które nigdy nie zostaną wypowiedziane. 

_Nie chcesz mnie?,_ myśli Harry. _Mógłbyś mnie chcieć?_ Przed zejściem do komnat Snape’a, Harry masturbuje się w swojej łazience, szybko, dysząc i czuje się winny. Po powrocie robi to wolniej, używa lubrykantu. Wieczorem Harry czuje się jak uczniak. W nocy, już we własnym łóżku zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie, że jego dłoń należy do Snape’a, nie pozwala sobie zacisnąć jej mocniej, ani przyspieszyć ruchów, bo gdyby to był Snape, ruchy byłyby pełne wahania. Tym razem Harry dochodzi mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej z cudzą dłonią na swoim członku. 

Primavera śmieje się do niego i mówi:

― Dlaczego nie wychodzisz wieczorami? Mógłbyś w końcu wybrać się do Londynu na weekend. ― Chodzi jej o to, by znalazł sobie jakieś bezimienne, chętne ciało do łóżka, ale nie tego pragnie. 

Zamiast tego pomaga jej naprawić szkolne miotły. Są mniej zużyte, niż mógłby podejrzewać, przykryte warstwą kurzu. 

― Quidditch nie jest już tak popularny jak kiedyś? ― pyta Harry. 

Primavera podnosi wzrok zaskoczona. Jej wyskubane brwi marszczą się na gładkim czole. 

― Co masz na myśli? 

― Za moich czasów ciągle graliśmy ― mówi Harry. ― Kiedy byliśmy w szkole. ― Nie myślał o quidditchu od lat. Nie ukrył tego celowo i zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy zaklęcie nie zadziałało silniej, niż myślał. 

Primavera wzrusza ramionami. 

― Jest tak odkąd tutaj pracuję ― mówi, po czym dodaje: ― Do jakiej szkoły chodziłeś? 

Tej nocy Harry, zbolały, położył głowę na kolanach Snape’a na dziesięć minut. Nie poruszył się. Kiedy jasne stało się, że Potter nie zamierza się poruszyć, mężczyzna położył na jego włosach dłoń, na tyle delikatnie, że miał wrażenie, jakby opadł na nie skrawek papieru.

― Och, pieprzyć to ― mówi Harry do Primavery. ― Wyjdźmy gdzieś. 

Idą do Hogsmeade. Bar pod Trzema Miotłami jest mniejszy, ciemniejszy a do tego cichszy, niż zapamiętał. Madam Rosmerta obsługuje ich i nie rozpoznaje, a Harry pije zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, by można o nim powiedzieć, że jest trzeźwy. 

Alkohol jednak nie wypełnia pustki w środku, wręcz paraliżuje i Primavera odprowadza go do chatki Hagrida.

― Wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda, Harry? 

Przed północą puka do drzwi Snape’a. 

Mężczyzna wpuszcza go. Sadza na kanapie i robi mu herbatę z rezygnacją i słabo ukrywanym rozbawieniem, jakby Harry był Ślizgonem przyłapanym na powrocie do dormitorium zbyt długo po ciszy nocnej. Zostaje z nim, dopóki młodszy mężczyzna jej nie wypija. Napój pozostawia w jego ustach gorzki, suchy posmak i Snape pyta go, czy jest w stanie iść do domu. 

― Jestem w domu ― odpowiada. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Snape się na to śmieje. Suchy śmiech przywodzi mu na myśl coś, czego nie może sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć. Na kanapie jest koc. Pochyla się, by zdjąć buty i pod wpływem tego ruchu kręci mu się w głowie. 

Podnosi wzrok. 

― Zabierz mnie do łóżka ― mówi Harry. Nie może poradzić nic na wrażenie, że nie zawarł w swoich słowach czegoś istotnego, co powinno tam być. Snape się nie porusza. ― Proszę ― mówi. Sufit zaczyna się kręcić. Musi skupić całą energię, by nie pozwolić swojej magii wyrwać się spod kontroli; wie, że nie powinien był pić tej ostatniej szklanki, jego głupota kiedyś go zabije. Ma wrażenie, że to cudze słowa. 

Snape trzyma różdżkę w dłoni. 

― _Leviosa_ ― mówi niemal od niechcenia i Harry czuje nagłą lekkość swoich kończyn. Żarówki w pomieszczeniu zapalają się pod wpływem uwalnianej magii Snape’a, która rośnie w siłę.

Kiedy ta do niego dociera, czuje szok, zupełnie, jakby było to coś znanego, przywodzącego na myśl rodzinę, ciepło… które znika tak szybko, jak się pojawia. Ląduje z hukiem na kanapie i otwiera oczy, patrząc na wściekłego i przerażonego Snape’a, który stoi z dłonią zaciśniętą na różdżce.

― Co? 

 

― Nie sądzę, byśmy jeszcze kiedykolwiek tego próbowali. ― Głos Snape’a jest szorstki. Przez chwilę patrzy beznamiętnie na Harry’ego. Następnie bierze koce z oparcia kanapy i rzuca je na kolana Harry’ego. 

― Dobranoc, panie Potter ― mówi Snape powoli.

Spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, Harry patrzy, jak mężczyzna gasi świecę dłonią. Nie sądzi, by zasnął, ale robi to, gasnąc niczym płomień świecy.

~*~

Budzi się otoczony ciepłem. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą sobie uświadamia po przebudzeniu jest to, iż jest ciepło. Jeszcze nieco kręci mu się w głowie, ale nie jest źle. Jest pozbawiony ubrań, a materac, na którym leży, jest twardy. Z całą pewnością nie znajduje się w swoim łóżku.

Tylko Snape’a. 

Nocami, kiedy śpi, nie jest w stanie w pełni kontrolować swojej mocy. Pod jej wpływem kwitną jabłonie, testrale zmieniają kolor, a wszystkie pochodnie w Hogwarcie zaczynają płonąć. 

Tej nocy ląduje nago w łóżku Snape’a. Śmieje się, ale nie ma w nim radości; trafił tam, gdzie chciał. ale niechciany. Leży na plecach i patrzy w ciemność, która nie jest ciemnością chatki Hagrida. 

Materac ugina się; Snape śpi niespokojnie, a jego oddech jest nierówny. Harry chce sięgnąć do niego, ale tego nie robi. Postanawia, że nie będzie się mu więcej narzucał i w tej chwili, zupełnie jakby mógł czytać mu w myślach, Snape przekręca się na bok i przerzuca ramię przez jego pierś, odbierając mu swobodę ruchów. Oddech mężczyzny słabnie, a Harry zmusza się, by pozostać w bezruchu niczym królik, na którego polują. Myśli o poduszkach. Snape relaksuje się. Harry zaczyna myśleć o wiośnie. W północnej oranżerii są dwie pęknięte szyby; musi kogoś poprosić, by je naprawił, może nawet Primaverę. Nadszedł też czas, by pomyśleć o zasadzeniu nasion w ogrodzie ziołowym. W tym roku zamierza posadzić tam koper, kwiat muszkatołowy, jakieś staromodne zioła, które Snape mógłby wykorzystać w badaniach.

Przy jego nodze jest zaskakująco ciepło. 

Ostatniego roku stracił połowę marchwi przez mączlika, nim odkrył, że ten zjada jego uprawy. Dopiero wówczas mógł poprosić profesor Sprout o coś, co pomogło na to zaradzić. 

Tym razem będzie musiał poprosić o to nim zacznie się sezon hodowlany. I o jakiś preparat na ślimaki: naczynia z piwem kremowym działały, ale Harry nie lubił ich opróżniać. 

Snape się porusza. Bardzo powoli, sennie, przyciskając twardość do uda Harry’ego. 

Wkrótce będzie musiał zasiać sałatę w inspekcie.

Ma erekcję Snape’a przy swojej skórze.

Robi się twardy szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zaciska dłonie w pięści, gdy jego ciało przeszywa dreszcz. Bezsilność jest przerażająca. Nie śmie się poruszyć, ledwo jest w stanie oddychać. 

Penis Snape’a napiera na niego, robiąc się coraz twardszym i większym niż Harry mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Ciepły oddech Snape’a owiewający jego ramię jest niczym desperackim nawoływaniem, by Harry się poruszył, zwinął się pod ramieniem Snape’a i przesunął dłoń w dół, gdzie na dotyk czekał jego własny penis, rozszerzył nogi i ulżył także mężczyźnie. Ślina w jego ustach ma posmak rozgzranego metalu. Chce położyć się na plecach i się poddać, chce odwrócić się i sprawić, by Snape doszedł, by ich ręce i nogi były splecione, a usta do siebie przyciśnięte. 

Nie może tego zrobić. Snape śpi. Harry łapie się na tym, że jest niemal wściekły. Czuje się zdradzony, zupełnie jakby Snape dawał mu coś jedną ręką, a drugą odbierał, co jest śmieszne, bo mężczyzna w rzeczyywistości nie ma nad sobą większej kontroli, niż gdyby Harry rzucił na niego Imperiusa i powiedział: _Pieprz mnie._

Zaciska dłonie na kołdrze, aby nie ulec pragnieniu. Nagle Snape przekręca się i zamiera.  
Sfrustrowany, Harry przesuwa dłoń w dół pod pościelą, jakby znowu miał dwanaście lat i spał w dormitorium. 

Ta sytuacja jednak jest znacznie trudniejsza. Łudzi się, że jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze, ale myli się. Kiedy w końcu dotyka główki swojego penisa, drży niekontrolowanie. Wie, że od dojścia dzielą go trzy mmocne pociągnięcia i piętnaście sekund, ale nie śmie zrobić tego w łóżku mężczyzny. Nie może sięgnąć po swoją moc, zacisnąć dłoni wokół penisa ani poruszyć biodrami. Zadowala się powolnym rytmem, który ma nadzieję, że nie porusza pościeli, torturując go przyjemnością, która niemal sprawia mu ból. Odwraca głowę, by wziąć w usta koc, ma wypadek, gdyby zbierało mu się na krzyk. Już blisko. Jest niemal na granicy.

― Wydaje ci się, że co właśnie robisz? 

Krzyknąłby. Znajduje się na granicy orgazmu. jeszcze chwila i dojdzie. Wystarczyłoby, żeby owinął go ciepły oddech Snape’a. 

― Jeśli zamierzasz zrobić to, o czym myślę, panie Potter… ― mówi Snape. Jego głos jest bliżej a materac ugina się. ― To spodziewaj się konsekwencji.

Coś opada na nadgarstek Harry’ego; mocno. To ręka Snape’a, rozdzierająca jego uchwyt. Harry próbuje zacisnąć palce, aż do chwili, gdy czuje ciężar mężczyzny na swojej piersi, a napięte, silne udo napiera na jego własne. Snape łapie go za ręce i rzuca je na poduszki, przytrzymując w bezruchu. Kurwa. Ich penisy ocierają się o siebie, kiedy Snape celowo się porusza, a Harry’ego zalewa elektryzujące ciepło.  
Młodzieniec próbuje się poruszyć, ale nie może, próbuje jeszcze raz, zgrać się z rytmem Snape’a, ale jest bezradny, słyszy tylko swój jęk i odkrywa, że jego usta są zakryte, a wszystkie myśli sprowadzają się do białego światła i Snape’a. Jest ślepy, zdesperowany, a powolne ruchy ciała Snape’a są źródłem udręki, nie ulgi. Harry drży i błaga. 

― Tego chciałeś? ― pyta Snape, chociaż nie może odpowiedzieć. Kości biodrowe Snape’a są niczym kamień przy jego brzuchu, powoli ocierając się o niego tak, że powinien odczuwać ból, ale tak nie jest, ten ruch tylko sprawia, że to wszystko staje się bardziej prawdziwe. SNape wsuwa kolano między jego nogi i przyciska je na tyle mocno, że Potter mógłby przysiąc, że czuje każdy szorstki włos ocierający się o jego ciało. To najbardziej niezręczny i niewygodny seks, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. A właściwie nawet nie seks, tylko pierdolone załamanie nerwowe.

Harry nie krzyczy, kiedy dochodzi, ale to tylko dlatego, że Snape wkłada trzy palce do jego ust, a kciuk kładzie na brodzie. Jest pewien, że rankiem znajdzie tam półcalowy siniak. Orgazm pozostawia go dziwnie rozluźnionym i czuje się, jakby dryfował.

Czyjaś dłoń, szorstka i koścista, łapie go pod pachami. To boli. Wydaje z siebie jęk protestu i udaje mu się złapać zagłówek łóżka. Czuje ciepło drugiego ciała przy swoim na chwilę przed tym, gdy do jego ust zostaje wsunięty tym razem jeden palec, który szybko zostaje zastąpiony na wpół twardym penisem. Snape porusza się, nie zważając na Harry’ego, które usta są pełne męskości mężczyzny, wdzierającej się do nich raz po razie pod wpływem szybko poruszających się bioder. Harry jeszcze szerzej otwiera usta i próbuje pokręcić głową, ale nie może nic zrobić, jego język ociera się o żyłę na penisie Snape’a, który uderza w tył jego gardła. Początkowo się krztusi, nie czuje jednak złości, ale zachwyt, bo wie, że Snape jest twardy dla niego. Łapie dłońmi biodra Snape’a i trzyma je, gdy mężczyzna dochodzi w nim i jego usta zalewa słaby smak nasienia. Odprężenie się zajmuje Snape’owi chwilę. Jego penis pulsuje, kurcząc się w ustach Harry’ego, który czuje jak jego płuca unoszą się i opadają. Snape wysuwa się z niego powoli. Upada obok Harry’ego na plecy, oddychając ciężko. Młodzieniec zsuwa się na poduszki i kładzie głowę przy ręce Snape’a. Skóra przy jego czole jest wilgotna i gładka. Czuje się dziwnie zagubiony, nie wie co robić. Chciałby wcisnąć się pod rękę Snape’a i położyć głowę na jego ramieniu, ale nie wydaje mu się to odpowiednie. 

Oddychają w jednym rytmie. 

Mógłby tu zasnąć. Niemal już to robi.

Później jest wstrząśnięty, gdy Snape sięga po jego dłoń i splata razem ich palce, po czym całuje delikatnie jego knykcie.

Harry zasypia z ustami Snape’a wciąż spoczywającymi na jego pięści.

~*~ 

Kiedy się budzi jest sam, a wszystkim co czuje jest zażenowanie. Łóżko jest chłodne, a jego skóra nienaturalnie sucha i ma wrażenie, że użyto na nim zaklęcia czyszczącego. Bolą go miejsca, których o to nie podejrzewał, a nawet nie ma kaca, mało tego, właściwie to wciąż znajduje się na granicy snu.

Co Snape chce, by zrobił? 

Prawdopodobnie zniknął i nigdy nie wracał. 

W wyrazie buntu Harry zsuwa się z łóżka i owija się pierwszym kawałkiem ubrania, które znajduje; koszulą nocną, która ma duże rozdarcie na boku. Jego własne ubrania zdają się zniknąć, a Snape’a są niczym więcej jak czarną plamą przy ścianie. Poza łóżkiem nie ma w tym pokoju żadnych mebli, chociaż są drzwi prowadzące do słabo wyposażonej łazienki. Snape mieszka jak mnich, jak ktoś gotowy w każdej chwili, by zniknąć. Harry patrzy w lustro, skupiając się na odbiciu nieco zamglonych oczu. Mimo to, wygląda jak zwykle z potarganymi włosami Zauważa, że koniecznie musi się ogolić. Na brodzie widnieje nieduży siniak, ale twarz jest zwykła, nie wygląda na kogoś wyjątkowego, nie wygląda na to, czym jest. 

Nie wygląda na kochanka Snape’a. Może kochanka. Przynajmniej ten raz. Harry odsuwa twarz od lustra; chciałby mieć chociaż bokserki. Póki co jednak tylko wciąga na siebie koszulę nocną i wymaszerowuje z łazienki. 

Gdzie niemal wpada w plecy Snape’a. 

Salon się zmienił. Półki z książkami znajdują się z tyłu przy ścianie. Dywan jest rozłożony, krzesła na swoich miejscach, gobelin na ścianie a biurko Snape’a takie jak było. W kominku płonie ogień, a na gzymsie stoi puchar Wuiddircha; Harry nie pamięta, by widział go wcześniej. 

Jego komnaty wyglądają dokładnie tak jak przed tym, gdy Harry je zniszczył. Poza stosami skrawków. 

I dyrektorką stojącą pośrodku. 

Snape nic nie mówi. Minerwa McGonagall robi małe okrążenie po dywanie z różdżką w pogotowiu. Zapewne Snape musiał ją wpuścić. Na stole stoi czerwona taca z dwoma parującymi kubkami. I cynowe świeczniki. 

― Czy któryś z was mógłby ― zaczyna Minerwa McGonagall ― wytłumaczyć mi, co tutaj zaszło? 

Snape nic nie mówi. Harry rozgląda się uważnie, ale nie widzi swoich ubrań. 

― O wpół do trzeciej ― kontynuuje ― miał miejsce największy przypływ magii jaki czułam od… odkąd przejęłam szkołę. 

Jej palec wskazuje stopę Snape’a. 

― Nadciągnął z twoich komnat, Severusie. Od ciebie. A co do ciebie ― spojrzała na Harry’ego ― to myślałam, że nie masz magii ― dodała, każde słowo artykułując powoli, ale wyraźnie. ― Ale ostatniej nocy czułam was obu. A kiedy zaczęłam badać, co się stało, jako że do moich obowiązków należy dbanie o ponad setkę dusz, która znajduje się pod moją opieką, to ściany nie pozwoliły mi tutaj wejść. Wytłumaczcie mi to. 

― Uch, to ja nałożyłem czary ochronne ― mówi Harry. Wydaje mu się, że widzi rąbek swojej szaty na kanapie. 

― Nie masz magii ― odpowiada Minerwa. ― Według każdej odpowiedzi, jaką mi dałeś i każdego kawałka papieru, jaki o tobie przeczytałam w ciągu ostatnich pięciu godzin. Upewniłam się, że nie chodziłeś do szkoły, nie zarejestrowałeś się w depertamencie w Ministerstwie, ani w szkole. Nie jestem pewna, czy znam chociaż twoje imię.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech. 

― Harry ― mówi Snape. Nie rozgląda się. Nie wymawia jego imienia w ramach ostrzeżenia czy rozkazu, ani nawet obronnie, po prostu jako przypomnienie, kim jest.

― Jeśli to twoje imię ― mówi Minerwa McGonagall. 

― Tak ― odpowiada. 

― I sądzę, że muszę coś z tobą zrobić ― dodaje kobieta. 

― Tak ― zgadza się. 

― W takim razie sugeruję ― kontynuuje kobieta głosem, który jasno mówi, że to nie sugestia a rozkaz ― że, ubrany, spotkasz się ze mną w biurze dokładnie za godzinę, by przedyskutować zaistniałą sytuację? 

Harry kiwa głową. 

Odchodząc, buty dyrektorki podnoszą małe obłoki kurzu z dywanu. Drzwi nie zamykają się za nią, ale Harry jest pewien, że tylko dlatego, iż Snape na nie patrzy.

Dźwięk jej obcasów uderzających o kamień odbija się echem w korytarzu. 

― Coś ty zrobił? ― pyta Snape. 

― Czasami tak się dzieje ― mówi Harry. ― Magia... hmm, wyrywa się ode mnie i robi dziwne rzeczy, które potem muszę naprawiać tak, by nikt się nie dowiedział.  
Snape patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nim nalewa sobie kubek herbaty. Potem drugi, jednak nie podaje mu Harry’emu. 

Stopy młodzieńca są zimne. 

― Chcesz, bym został? ― pyta Harry. 

― Jaką to robi różnicę? ― odpowiada w zamian. Pod jego oczami widnieją ciemne cienie, których nie było tam ostatniej nocy. 

― Nie chciałem…

― Położyć na mnie palca? Uczynić wszystkiego lepszym? Cofnąć zegar? A właśnie że tak, Harry Potterze. Jedyne pytanie, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić. 

― Nie przeproszę za przywrócenie twoich komnat do pierwotnego stanu ― odpowiada. ― Myślałem o tym od dawna. Nie przeproszą za ― przełyka ― znalezienie się z tobą w łóżku. Od dawna tego chciałem. Nie przeproszę za sprawienie, że wszyscy zapomnieli. Gdybym znowu stanął przed takim wyborem, postąpiłbym tak samo. ― Harry patrzy na swoją herbatę. Snape rzucił na nią zaklęcie utrzymujące ciepło. Kiedy był w łazience wiedział, gdy mężczyzna dotknął swojej różdżki. ― Ale to było złe, prawda? 

Snape nic nie mówi. 

― Ja nie mogę po prostu... tego cofnąć ― mówi Harry. 

Snape patrzy na wory z papierami stojące na podłodze. 

― Stracę cię ― mówi Harry. I dodaje: ― Nie wiem, czy bym to zniósł. 

― Ubierz się ― odpowiada tylko. 

Ubrania Harry'ego są na kanapie. Bierze je i ubiera się w łazience za zamkniętymi drzwiami. 

Snape przynajmniej pamięta, co zrobili? 

Harry zarzuca na siebie szaty i prostuje plecy. Kiedy wraca do salonu, mężczyzna siedzi przy biurku ze stosem esejów przed sobą. Drugi kubek herbaty stoi nietknięty, wciąż parując. 

W świetle dziennym przywrócone do poprzedniego stanu, komnaty Snape'a wyglądają inaczej, wydają się otwarte a równocześnie mniej zachęcające. Zupełnie jakby Snape stworzył obraz ukazujący to, jak powinno wyglądać jego życie i czaił się za nim, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Harry zastanawia się czy to w porządku, czy Snape zrobił tę herbatę z myślą o nim. Nie jest pewien, czy może usiąść, czy mężczyzna w ogóle zamierza coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Czuje się zagubiony, jakby wyrwany z kontekstu. Siada prosto na kanapie, wyciągając przed sobą nogi, które spoczywają na dywaniku przed kominkiem. 

Mają tosty i herbatę, a Harry stara się jeść najciszej jak potrafi. Snape w tym czasie pije kawę, patrząc na popiół w kominku. Nie rozczesał włosów. Chociaż jest niemal niewidoczny, Harry dostrzega ruch szaty na jego piersi, gdy ten oddycha. Zagięcia jego szaty sprawiają, że wydaje się składać z różnych odcieni czerni, jaśniejsze smugi przechodzą w intensywną czerń. W końcu dociera do niego, że żaden z nich nie wie, jak powinien się zachować, co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy Snape’a takim. 

― Kiedy Hermiona i Ron się zeszli, Zgredek rozsypał płatki róży po całej sypialni i obudził ich o szóstej, by napili się szampana ― mówi Harry. Dopiero kiedy o tym mówi, łapie się na tym, że wspomnienie o tym już dłużej go nie boli, pozostawiając jedynie ciepłe wspomnienie o przyjaciołach. ― Sześć tygodni zajęło im uprzątnięcie wszystkich ― mówi. ― Płatków. Ale Hermionie strasznie się podobały. 

Snape zamyka oczy. 

― Spokojnie ― mówi Harry. ― Jeśli teraz użyłbym magii, nic takiego by się nie stało. 

― Nie straciłeś swojej magii ― mówi Snape. 

Jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte; między jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka, na widok której Harry ma ochotę przesunąć po niej palcem. Może Snape by zadrżał, gdyby tak zrobił. Ostatniej nocy trząsł się. 

Właściwie to Harry chciałby przesunąć palcem przez zmarszczki na całym czole mężczyzny. 

Klęka przed nim i czeka, aż Snape otworzy oczy i spojrzy na niego. 

― Wrócę wieczorem ― mówi. ― Niczego nie oczekuję. Nawet cię nie dotknę, jeśli nie będziesz chciał. 

― Dziękuję ― pada odpowiedź.

~*~

Rozmowa z dyrektorką przypomina raczej nieprzyjemne przesłuchanie. Minerwa McGonagall wie, że Harry nie powiedział jej całej prawdy. Właściwie mówi jej niezbędne minimum, wykorzystując swoje umiejętności posługiwania się sofistryką, co okazuje się dużo prostsze po spędzeniu miesięcy, siedząc u stóp Snape’a.

Opuszcza biuro dyrektorki znowu znajdując się w jej łaskach. Jego nazwisko znajduje się na liście z personelem; upewnia się o tym, schodząc po schodach. Litery nie są nowe, wyglądają, jakby od dłuższego czasu znajdowały się na pergaminie. Może tak było. Harry pozwala swoim oczom przesuwać się po tablicy ogłoszeń, liście treningów, zebrania szachowego, liście pierwszorocznych, pergaminie z nazwiskami odznaczonych…

Na tym ostatnim, w nowej ramie, widzi nazwisko Hermiony Granger. 

I Rona Weasleya. 

Harry mruga i patrzy znowu, ale listy nie znikają. Wciąż na nie patrzy dziesięć minut później, kiedy Primavera przychodzi i stuka go w ramię. 

― Jesteś wolny? 

― A co? 

― Mam dwie drużyny po przerwie, ślizgonów i gryfonów. Byłeś dobry w  
obchodzeniu się z miotłami, nie?

~*~

Kiedy dociera do pokojów Snape'a, mężczyzna stoi przed kominkiem, patrząc na Puchar Domów.

― O co chodzi?

― Tego ranka nazwiska na pucharze zmieniły się na członków z ostatniego meczu na twoim szóstym roku. A teraz spójrz. 

Pochyla się do światła, a jego oczom ukazują się zagubione lata.

Dzisiaj Harry naprawił szyby cieplarni, wyczyścił wszystkie stanowiska służące do sadzenia i przesadzania roślin i po raz pierwszy od trzech lat latał na miotle. Miał wrażenie, jakby jednocześnie odzyskał siebie i pozwolił sobie odejść.

― Ślizgoni rozmawiali o Quidditchu ― mówi Snape. 

― Drugi rocznik Gryfonów podobno chce stworzyć świetnego szukającego ― mówi Harry z uśmiechem. 

Nie potrzebuje zegarka, by wiedzieć, kiedy jest północ. Obiecał sobie, że tego nie zrobi, ale podnosi wzrok. Snape przestaje sortować kartki; siedzi na fotelu przed kominkiem, patrząc w płomienie. 

― Powinienem? 

― Chodź tu ― mówi. Porusza kolanami, unosi brew i łokieć, po czym nagle rozluźnia oba i u jego stóp znajduje się miejsce. Snape nie jest delikatny, ale ciepły i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego w jakby opiekuńczym geście. Harry skupia się na palcach Snape'a, linii jego szaty, uderzeniach serca oraz dreszczach magii w swoim własnym ciele. 

Na kominku Snape’a nie ma żadnych zdjęć, ale ciepło przy skórze Harry’ego przywodzi mu na myśl rodzinną atmosferę. Zasypia przy kolanach Snape’a i nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy budzi się na kanapie z kocem i płomieniami w kominku. Mógłby wyjść, przed śniadaniem, ale tego nie robi.

~*~

Następnego dnia Historia Hogwartu liczy siedemdziesiąt dwa a nie sześćdziesiąt osiem rozdziałów. Poppy znajduje artykuł na temat skutków ubocznych eliksiru na potencję który podaje Harry’emu w pokoju nauczycielskim podczas herbaty.

McGonagall wychodzi do szklarni i spędza pół godziny rozmawiając o szczepach wrzosu i pytając Harry’ego o opinię, czy warto byłoby utworzyć fundusz dla zdolnych zielarzy pod patronatem Longobottoma. 

Pierwsze “Ku Pamięci” pojawia się w Proroku Codziennym, ale jest tak małe, że Harry zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy przez te trzy lata społeczeństwo pozbawiono miłości i zdolności do żalu.

Harry i Snape spierają się, kompletując starą księgę zaklęć, czy dotyczy czarnej czy mrocznej magii. Ostatecznie argumentacja Snape’a jest bardziej trafna i wygrywa, chociaż Harry, siedząc tak u stóp mężczyzny przed kominkiem czuje triumf tak wielki, że przegrana schodzi na boczny tor.Znowu śpi na kanapie.

~*~

Trzeciego dnia w Proroku Codziennym pojawia się artykuł dotyczący Śmierciożercy znalezionego w bibliotece miejskiej Kensington. Mężczyzna został rozpoznany przez jednego z archiwistów pismaka. Ministerstwo zostało powiadomione, ale archiwista równocześnie poinformował o wszystkim swoją siostrę, a ta posłała wieści dalej; nim aurorzy Ministerstwa się pojawili, mężczyzna był już krwawą kupą szmat.

Czyta ten artykuł przez przypadek, będąc w bibliotece. Brat jednego z bibliotekarzy prowadzi kolumnę dotyczącą konkurencji w rzucaniu szczuroszczetami i kiedy Harry kartkuje gazetę, kątem oka zauważa inicjały D.E.. Czyta artykuł w ciszy, przebiegając go szybko wzrokiem i prosi o możliwość zachowania tego numeru. 

Zbrodnie Snape'a. Nie zapomniał o nich, trzymając głęboko w pamięci obraz pudełka zawiniętego w brązowy papier, zabezpieczonego łańcuchem. Nikt więcej o tym nie wie i nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić. 

Tego popołudnia Harry nie robi zbyt wiele, wędrując po zamku, krążąc długimi korytarzami, zaglądając do ukrytych pokoi.

Pokój. Lustro. Drzwi. Momenty, krótkie historie ludzi popełniających błędy, chaotyczne niczym rozdarta książka. 

― Dobrze robię? ― pyta Harry, chociaż nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mu odpowiedzieć a jego słowa odbijają się echem w pustej ciszy strychu,.  
Kiedy wraca do komnat Snape’a, ten nie siedzi przy biurku. Stoi przed kominkiem, jego szaty są nowe, włosy świeże, a twarz nieruchoma. Pokój, pokój Snape’a, jest przerażająco schludny. Ostatnie z worków zniknęły, książki znalazły się na półkach. Snape musiał skompletować Liber Constringere .Czeka na Harry’ego. 

Który zatrzymuje się w drzwiach. Nie ze względu na swoje formalne szaty ― w jakich Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej go nie widział ― wygląda na zdystansowanego jak jednego z wrześniowych wieczorów. Dawno temu. Teraz Harry jest zupełnie inną osobą, zupełnie jak Snape. 

― O co chodzi? ― pyta Harry. 

― Powinniśmy iść do łóżka. Twoje osłony wytrzymają ― odpowiada.

― Mam dla ciebie eliksir, jeśli byś chciał. 

Na twarzy Snape’ a nie ma żadnych emocji, gdy patrzy na Harry’ego. 

― Nie chcesz ― papla, odruchowo, po czym dodaje. ― O to chodzi? 

Prawa dłoń Snape’a odpina pierwszy guzik szaty, czarny guzik przeciska się przez haftowany kołnierz. Drugi. 

O to chodzi. 

― Pozwól mi patrzeć ― mówi Harry, słysząc dźwięk własnej krwi pulsującej mu w uszach i erekcji wywołanej połową cala nagiej skóry. ― Proszę.

Szaty Snape’a są sztywne. Tak samo jak on, ale trzeci guzik jest rozpięty. I czwarty. 

― Przeniesiemy się do sypialni? ― pyta Harry póki może. Nie chce, żeby to było coś krótkiego. Chciałby by trwało całą noc, a nawet ranek, gdyby Snape mógł, gdyby mu na to pozwolił. Snape porusza się, nie spuszczając wzroku z młodszego mężczyzny, kiedy powoli kieruje się w stronę sypialni.

― Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? ― pyta Harry, idąc za nim. ― Bo wiesz, możemy poczekać…

Snape zatrzymuje się w drzwiach. Ponad nieregularną linią jego ramion i pochyloną głową, Harry dostrzega łóżko z odrzuconą narzutą i dwie świeczki płonące na zagłówku. 

― … dopóki…

Powoli, ciężkie poły szaty zsuwają się z ramion Snape’a, na chwilę zatrzymując się na jego biodrach ― Harry’emu nagle zasycha w ustach ― i opadają u jego stóp. Pod nią Snape jest nagi.

― Och. Merlinie ― mówi Harry. ― Och. 

Snape odwraca się. Jego oczy... jego oczy są czarne, otwarte, pewne. 

― Zdejmij okulary ― mówi, a jego głos jest niższy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej  
Harry bez zastanowienia wypełnia instrukcję mężczyzny. 

Niczym człowiek we mgle, porusza się do przodu i idzie w kierunku Snape’a. Kiedy przechodzi nad szatą, muska ją stopą; jest zimna i jedwabiście delikatna. Dotyka ciała mężczyzny, jego skóra jest delikatna niczym kozia skóra, luźniejsza w miejscu kości. Tym razem w ruchach Snape’a nie ma desperacji, ich wargi poruszają się niespiesznie w pewnym i głębokim pocałunku.

Zupełnie jakby, tym razem, mieli cały czas świata.


End file.
